Presa del deseo
by FERSAW
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando te enamoras de alguien? Pues ese es el dilema de Naruto ahora. Han pasado algunos años después del final de la guerra, ahora el ninja ha tenido tiempo para indagar en sus propios sentimientos y deseos. Descubriendo algo insólito, se ha enamorado de una mujer. ¿Pero quién es y porque teme tanto decirlo? ¿Que pasará cuando se lo revele? Descubrelo en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué ocultas?**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Konoha. Como era costumbre, después de la gran guerra, la aldea gozaba de una paz y prosperidad sin igual, con todos los aldeanos y ninjas realizando sus labores cotidianas en gran armonía.

Nos encontramos en la torre de la hokage. Es allí donde la rubia miraba desde su ventanal la aldea, no obstante, a pesar del bienestar de la aldea ella parecía absorta en su pensamiento. Algo cruzaba la mente de esa bella mujer y la distraía de sus labores, las cuales se acumulaban en grandes torres de documentos en su escritorio. Era su fiel asistente, la pelinegra, Shizune, quien debía hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades de su mentora para evitar que se siguieran acumulando.

–Lady Tsunade, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero, ¿no cree que debería estar revisando todos estos documentos? –dijo Shizune mientras hacia el trabajo de Tsunade y fingía una sonrisa.

–Ahora no, Shizune. No tengo ganas de estresarme con esas tonterías –fue la respuesta de la hokage, quien seguía mirando por la ventana.

–disculpe, ¿le ocurre algo? –preguntó la pelinegra al notar la extraña actitud de su maestra.

–No es nada importante –respondió ella al instante. Pero solo aumentaba la curiosidad de su asistente por su extraña actitud.

–¿Está segura? Lleva un largo rato solo de pie allí mirando la aldea –insistió Shizune, dejando de lado lo que hacía.

La insistencia de su asistente terminó por hacer mella en la seriedad de la rubia, logrando hacerla revelar lo que la mantenía distraída.

–Shizune ¿Crees que Naruto ha cambiado? –fue lo que la rubia respondió.

–¿Naruto? ¿Cambiado? –Shizune no entendió a que venía esa pregunta, ni tampoco la entendía en sí–. No estoy segura a que se refiere, mi lady. Pero a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso, desde hace no mucho tiempo Naruto ha estado actuando un poco extraño –fue pues, que tras meditarlo un poco ella también notó el repentino cambio en la actitud del ninja.

–A eso me refiero. Naruto ha sido el mismo desde siempre, incluso después del final la guerra. Pero, desde que volvió de su última misión, algo cambió en él y no ha querido hablar de eso. ¿Lo recuerdas? Estuvo en el hospital por varios días.

 ** _Flash back_**

Todo parecía normal en el hospital de Konoha. Ese día Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura se encontraban muy tranquilas conversando en una mesa del jardín. Desde hacía un par de meses la pelirosa se volvió la directora de dicha institución y ocasionalmente recibía visitas de su maestra. Este era uno de esos días. Las tres estaban almorzando bajo un viejo roble dentro de las inmediaciones del hospital. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que sonó la alarma de dicho lugar. Eso solo ocurría cuando llegaba un paciente en estado grave.

–¿Qué está pasando? –cuestionó Shizune sorprendida ante la repentina alarma.

–Alguien está grave. Debo regresar de inmediato –dijo Sakura dejando de lado su comida. Se dispuso a ir tan rápido como pudo, dejando a sus acompañantes en ese lugar.

Fue Ino quien se acercó a Sakura. Ella se veía asustada y preocupada. Rápidamente le informó de lo que pasaba a Sakura no pudo evitar gritar impactada lo que su amiga le informaba.

–¡Naruto está grave! –exclamó Sakura.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Tsunade igual de impactada al escucharla.

Ninguna de las ninjas allí podía entender como era eso posible. Las cuatro salieron corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso al hospital. ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera herido? Naruto se había convertido en el ninja más poderoso de todo Konoha. ¿Quién podría haberlo herido? Además debía ser algo grave para haber hecho sonar la alarma del hospital.

No tardaron nada en llegar al quirófano donde lo tenían. Al abrir la puerta su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. El rubio estaba inconsciente, sudaba a raudales, y tenía moratones y cortes por todo el cuerpo.

–Está ardiendo en fiebre –fue lo primero que revisó Tsunade al tocar su frente.

–Su pulso está muy bajo –agregó Sakura tomándole el pulso..

Naruto abrió con dificultad sus ojos, notándose sus pupilas dilatadas. Pasó la mirada por las cuatro mujeres que lo examinaban. Las detalló a todas hasta fijarse en una de ellas.

–T-tú…eres tú –musitó sin que lo oyeran.

–Naruto ¿Naruto, estas consiente? ¿Puedes escucharme? –decía Sakura tomando suavemente su rostro para que la mirara–. No responde, sigue inconsciente.

–S-Sakura…no me siento bien… ese sujeto no mentía con lo que m-me advirtió –él trataba de hablar, pero sus labios apenas y emitían unos leves sonidos inentendibles.

–Comencemos el tratamiento de emergencia. Preparen las inyecciones con la dosis máxima. A este paso tendrá un paro cardiaco –ordenó Tsunade quitándose su haori.

–¡Sí! –respondieron Sakura y Shizune alejándose para buscar el equipo médico necesario. Mientras tanto Ino preparó el brazo de Naruto.

–I-Ino… ¿no me escuchas?...no sé qué es lo que pasa, no sé qué técnica usó sobre mi…p-pero me va a matar si…si…si e-ella no se acerca –hacia todo lo que podía para poder hablar, pero su voz no salía, solo movía los labios.

Está vez volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo desmayado. Las cuatro mejores ninjas médico de la aldea lo atendieron por horas. Ya por la noche lograron estabilizarlo. Aun no lograban entender que fue lo que le ocurrió a Naruto para terminar en ese estado, no había muestras de alguna enfermedad o veneno. Esa noche quedó en observación bajo el cuidado de Sakura e Ino, quienes no se repararon de él en toda la noche. Inexplicablemente, a la mañana siguiente estaba completamente curado. Su energía estaba al máximo, su fiebre desapareció e incluso las heridas físicas también desaparecieron.

Las cuatro kunoichis le preguntaron ese día, y los días posteriores, que fue lo que le había ocurrido. Pero él se negaba a responder con claridad, solo decía que lo atacaron mientras dormía, usando una técnica que no conocía ni entendía.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**.

–A partir de ese día él comenzó a actuar de forma extraña. Como si siempre estuviera nervioso o distraído. No es solo mi percepción, es también la de Sakura, Ino y otros ninjas. Naruto oculta algo, y debe ser algo muy delicado. –dedujo Tsunade.

–¿No le estaremos dando mucha importancia? Quizás solo está algo conmocionado por haber sido vencido. Puede que en poco tiempo se le pase –sugirió Shizune restándole importancia.

Tsunade no estaba tan de acuerdo con ella, pero poco podía hacer. Igual mantuvo esa duda en su mente por el resto del día. Mientras eso ocurría en la oficina de la hokage, el ninja de quien ellas hablaban se encontraba no muy lejos de ese lugar, en la gran biblioteca de la aldea. Era por mucho extraño toparse con Naruto en ese lugar.

Naruto parecía inmerso en su lectura, la cual era un viejo pergamino. No notó que su amiga y compañera, Sakura, pasaba por allí para archivar nuevos documentos. Al notar la presencia del rubio no dudó en acercarse, extrañada de verlo allí.

–¿Naruto? –Llamó ella acercándose–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡Sakura! –exclamó él al verla de reojo. Al instante saló de la silla y escondió el pergamino tras de sí–. Hola, Sakura, ¿cómo estás? –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de no mostrarse nervioso. Cosa que no lograba.

–Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú? –Arqueo la ceja ante su rara actuación–. ¿Qué ocultas, Naruto?

–¿Yo? ¿Ocultar algo? No sé de qué hablas. Solo vine a leer algo acerca de…de…pues de historia –pensó arduamente, sin tener algún resultado útil. Lo cual solo aumentó su nerviosismo.

–Qué extraño. Tu solo lees mangas y novelas pervertidas –sonrió ella–. ¿Sobre qué es ese pergamino que tienes allí escondido?

–¿Qué? ¿Esto? –rápidamente hizo un cambio con el pergamino leía y otro que llevaba consigo. Guardando el primero en su pantalón–. Solo es un viejo pergamino de técnicas de taijutsu. No es nada del otro mundo.

Ella le miró incrédula. Juraría haber visto una gran cantidad de letras en el pergamino cuando se acercó. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró un rato de forma seria, esperando que los nervios lo traicionaran y dijera la verdad. Pero no funcionó, él solo sonreía de forma tonta.

–Has estado actuando raro desde hace un tiempo –comentó ella–. ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy de maravilla Sakura, no tienes de que preocuparte. ¡Cielos! Mira la hora que es. Quedé con Shikamaru y Choji para comer algo. Nos vemos luego, Sakura –y tan rápido como pudo salió de ese lugar. Dejando con una gran duda e intriga a la pelirosa. No podía ser más obvio que Naruto ocultaba algo. Después de todo Choji y Shikamaru no estaban en la aldea desde hacía un par de días.

Una vez fuerza de la biblioteca. Naruto deambulaba por la calles de Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada gacha.

–Eso estuvo cerca –se dijo así mismo con respecto a lo antes suscitado con Sakura. Quien casi descubre lo que sea que él estaba leyendo.

Al parecer no quería que nadie lo supiera. Durante su trayecto no habló con nadie de las personas que lo saludaban al verlo pasar. Al parecer el ninja se encuentra en un dilema que lo mantiene pensativo.

–Por más que lo pienso, no tiene sentido. Simplemente no puede suceder ella jamás lo permitiría, y es probable que se burle de mi si tan siquiera lo menciono…o peor, puede que se enoje mucho y termine por alejarse de mi –meditaba en voz baja su predicamento–. Tal vez si se lo comento a alguien puedan ayudarme. ¿Pero quién? Ninguna de las mujeres de la aldea podría, cualquiera terminaría por hablar con ella y decírselo…y enterarse por boca de alguien más seria aun peor.

Siguió avanzando entre las calles hablando consigo mismo, lo cual llamaba la atención de las personas que le miraban como un loco. Hasta que pasó frente a un salón del té, donde estaban los dos ancianos del consejo, Homura y Koharu.

–Allí va el futuro de la aldea –comentó la anciana mientras tomaba de su taza–. Hablando solo como un loco.

–Así es el chico, no lo molestes. Naruto se nota más fuerte cada día. No hay nadie que merezca más el título de hokage que él –alegó apaciblemente Homura.

–¿Chico? No te confundas, él ya no es un chico. Es todo un hombre de veintiún años de edad.

–Eso es verdad. El tiempo vuela, ¿no? –rio él viejo ante eso.

–Sí. El tiempo. ¿No has te has notado algo extraño en él? –cuestionó ella bajando la voz un poco pero con un serio semblante.

–¿Extraño?... para nada –negó encogiéndose de brazos el anciano mientras bebía de su té.

–Por favor, ¿Qué no es obvio? –arqueo la ceja la anciana–. Con la edad que tiene no se ha interesado en ninguna chica de la aldea, a pesar de que, podría decirse, que muchas están detrás de él –planteó de forma seria, incluso dejando de lado su té.

–¿A qué viene eso? –Al principio el viejo Homura no entendió el motivo del planteamiento–. Un momento… ¿no pensaras que él? –parecía haber captado, a lo que su acompañante asintió–. ¿Tendrá una novia en otra aldea? –Koharu negó.

–No, me he encargado de averiguar eso, el muchacho simplemente no frecuenta o se interesa en ninguna chica de ninguna aldea –la mujer se tornó más seria.

–Menos mal, eso nos traería problemas diplomáticos –suspiró aliviado. Hasta que captó algo implícito en lo que ella dijo–. Espera, ¿lo estás espiando?

–Tranquilo, él no se enterará de nada. Además, es por seguridad. Debemos conocer bien al siguiente Hokage –sonrió de lado mientras bebía de su té.

–Obviando eso, que está mal. Si no frecuenta o se interesa en ninguna chica, ¿Cuál es el problema?

–No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que él… ya sabes, simplemente no le gusten las mujeres –bajó un poco la voz e hizo un gesto con los ojos.

–¿Crees que Naruto es gay? –Cuestionó impactado por tal suposición–. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso, Koharu? Es ridículo, él no es gay –sin notarlo, el impacto de la teoría de ella le hizo alzar la voz.

–Baja la voz –reprendió la anciana–. Y tengo motivos para pensarlo. Uno de mis espías le escuchó hablando con Sasuke Uchiha. Hablaban acerca de su última misión. Entonces el rubio mencionó haber conocido a un hombre que le cambió la vida y lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente. Lo dijo de esa misma forma, mi espía afirma que se ponía nervioso cuando hablaba de eso. ¿Tú que crees que signifique? –se acercó a él para hablarle casi susurrando–. Además, he notado que desde que regresó de esa misión ha estado nervioso, como si ocultara algo. Cuando una sus amigas se le acerca busca evitar ese tema en particular, y solo habla con sus amigos de eso. Curiosamente, con ellos se nota más relajado.

–Me cago en… no puede ser, el próximo hokage… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Eso no es verdad son solo figuraciones tuyas. Eso no prueba nada –negó rotundamente, aun así volvió la mirada al chico que caminaba aun por esa zona.

–Necesito decírselo a alguien, necesito un consejo, o al menos alguien que me escuche –se decía a sí mismo con cierta frustración mientras pensaba en alguien a quien confiarle eso. Entonces pudo ver al mismo Sasuke acercarse por esa zona acompañado de Sakura. En ese instante los ojos de Naruto brillaron y encontró la solución a su dilema– ¡Sasuke! –gritó corriendo hasta él.

–¿Qué quieres, Naruto? –Respondió con seriedad–. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, yo y Sakura…

–¡En verdad necesito hablar contigo ahora! –exclamó rápidamente. Entonces se acercó a Sasuke y le susurró algo–. Sé que no quieres estar aquí, solo sígueme.

–Gracias por salvarme –respondió el Uchiha suspirando aliviado.

–¡Lo siento Sakura, no iremos un rato, vale, luego te lo devuelvo! –rió enormemente tomando a Sasuke por el cuello y yéndose por una calle antes que siquiera la pelirosa pudiera hacer algo o decir.

–¿¡Que le pasa a este loco ahora!? Íbamos a tener una cita Sasuke y yo –alegó molesta con una vena resaltada en su frente.

Sin que lo supieran, los dos ancianos habían presenciado todo. Koharu miraba con una sonrisa, pues eso solo solventaba su teoría. Mientras que el viejo Himura veía con sorpresa lo ocurrido, comenzando a convencerse de lo que su acompañante decía.

–¿Entonces? –sonrió ella más segura de su suposición.

–Debemos hablar con Tsunade de inmediato, ella debe enterarse de esto y hacer algo al respecto –ordenó el viajo aun con sorpresa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **FERSAW:** ¿Como estáis gente? espero que bien. Bueno, he aquí el comienzo de un nuevo fic mio. Aunque este estará mas orientado al romance y el drama, dudo mucho que haya acción. También debo decir que es un mini proyecto, así que los caps serán cortos, así como que la historia no tendrá tantos, planeo un máximo de quince y un mínimo de ocho. veremos cuantos son al final. Que lo disfruten. No se olviden de dejar un comentario. Nos vemos._


	2. Capítulo 2: Esa persona

**Capítulo 2: "Esa persona"**

Tras escapar a toda prisa de Sakura, los dos ninjas llegaron a otra calle menos concurrida, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones.

–Dime ¿Qué locura te ocurre ahora, Naruto? Sea lo que sea, me alejaste de Sakura por unos minutos…y te lo agradezco –dijo sonriendo algo aliviado.

–Oye, eso no sonó muy bonito, ¿sabes? –le miró de reojo el rubio ante la forma en la que habló de Sakura.

–No lo malinterpretes. Yo quiero mucho a Sakura, es mi novia. Es solo que a veces necesito estar un rato solo y ella es muy, muy empalagosa. No es algo malo, solo, a veces molesta un poco –suspiró alborotándose el cabello. Después de todo ni a él le gustaba admitir algo así–. Si le dices algo de esto te parto el alma a golpes, ¿entendiste? –amenazó al rubio.

–Relájate, no diré nada –respondió sorprendido.

–Volviendo al punto. ¿Qué te ocurre ahora y de que quieres hablar? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos, como de costumbre.

–Sasuke, otra vez tuve ese sueño. El que te comente, con ese extraño sujeto que me decía una y otra vez lo que debía hacer –confesó el rubio.

–¿El sujeto raro que conociste en tu última misión en la aldea de la cascada? –cuestionó el pelinegro–. ¿Y qué te decía?

–Lo mismo. Qué debo hacerlo, decirle la verdad, toda la verdad, ¡todo lo que siento! –exclamó al final denotando desesperación–. ¿Qué debo hacer, Sasuke? –lo tomó de la camisa.

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿En verdad crees que yo sé de esas cosas? –alegó tratado de alejarlo y notó algo–. ¿Por qué hueles a sake?

–Bueno…anoche como no podía dormir, pues tomé un poco para caer más rápido –sonrió apenado–. Y pues, por la maña tomé otro poco solo para tratar de olvidar mi sueño con ese sujeto.

–¿Funcionó? –preguntó Sasuke con cierto interés. Quizás quería olvidar alguna que otra travesura.

–Para nada, solo te deja mareado y te hace pensar más en eso, pero es delicioso. ¿Qué debo hacer?

–Primero que nada, soltarme –dijo empujándolo–. Segundo. A decir verdad no tengo la más mínima idea, Naruto. Lo que me confesaste el otro día es algo muy, muy extraño… y mucho más complicado… ¿No entiendo en que momento inició o cómo pasó o como siquiera es posible?

–¡Yo tampoco lo sé! –apretó los puños y levantó la mirada. Luego suspiró profundo para relajarse–. En verdad, no sé en qué momento este sentimiento se hizo presente. En qué momento cambiaron las cosas de esta forma tan radical. Fue muy repentino, o es que no me di cuenta –se notaba que el rubio estaba pasando por algo muy profundo y serio. Y eso Sasuke lo supo interpretar.

–Oye, déjame hacerte una pregunta. ¿Lo que te molesta son los constantes sueños con ese raro sujeto o que no puede confesar lo que sientes?

–…Ambas –dijo con pesar–. Aunque diría que lo que más me molesta es que realmente no entiendo que es lo que me sucede y por qué me siento así.

–Preguntante a ti mismo ¿En qué momento fue que comenzaste a sentirte así por "esa persona"? –fue lo que sugirió el pelinegro. Sin embargo le hizo un gesto con la cara, indicándole que alguien los espiaba.

–Ya te dije que no lo sé. Nunca me di cuenta en que momento mis sentimientos fueron cambiando. Al principio era simple solo gusto, ya sabes por su apariencia. Luego se convirtió en atracción, solo quería estar a su lado y oír su voz todos los días sin importar el lugar. Y luego se volvió más…mas… profundo. Como cuando el solo escuchar, el solo ver caminar por la calle a "esa persona" o el simple tacto de un saludo es suficiente para alegrarte, luego llegas a casa en las noches y no haces más que pensar y pensar en esa persona. Sé cómo cambió y se volvió lo que es.

–¿Y qué es? ¿Cómo describirías lo que sientes? –el Uchiha se interesó más en eso.

–¿Cómo describiría lo que siento?...¿cómo lo describiría? –se preguntaba a sí mismo. Trataba de fundir todos sus pensamientos, sus tribulaciones y sus sentimientos en una sola palabra, u oración, que pudiera describir fielmente lo que siente–. ¿Amor? –musitó dubitativo–…si, esa es la palabra correcta. Amor… estoy enamorado –miró a Sasuke, como si se hubiera revelado algo importante–. Es lógico…

–No, la verdad no es tan lógico…

–No me refiero a la relación en sí. Me refiero a que es lógico todo lo que hice. Esa última misión a la que fui –miraba sus manos con sorpresa. El ninja se había respondido a sí mismo una gran pregunta–. No fui allí por curiosidad, no fui para encontrar una vieja leyenda, no fui allí buscando luchar con un enemigo fuerte. Yo fui allí para encontrar una solución. Lo pensé varias veces pero me engañaba a sí mismo cada noche que estuve en ese lugar. Fui allí para buscar una oportunidad de hacer posible mi deseo. Diablos… Eres increíble, Sasuke –miró impactado a su amigo. Quien solo arqueo la ceja, pues la verdad poco había hecho el pelinegro.

–Vale. Te has autoaclarado la duda más importante. Ahora tienes que darte cuenta que eso es imposible –dijo con seriedad. No es que sea malo, si no que no veía futuro, o inició, en lo que el rubio quería.

–Pero ¿Por qué es imposible? –preguntó Naruto, olvidado que es bastante obvio el porqué.

–Pues porque es algo prohibido, idiota. No pueden estar juntos, Naruto. Se vería mal muy mal –reprendió con seriedad Sasuke.

–¿Prohibido y Mal? –cuestionó. Pocas cosas eran más obvias, pero Naruto no hablaba como siempre. En su mente había sentimientos que podían más que la lógica, o las costumbres–. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Solo piénsalo. Suponiendo que ocurriera ¿Qué pensarían las personas al verlos juntos? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían? Naruto, lo que tú quieres es imposible…

–Poco me importa lo que la gente piense de nosotros –respondió al instante con seriedad–. A mí me han mirado mal toda la vida, qué más da si lo vuelven a hacer.

– ¿Y pensaste en "esa persona"? –arqueó la ceja–. Lo que pensaran, lo que podría afectarle –al escuchar eso el rubio entendió. Lo que sentía era real, y podía ser muy fuerte, quizás incluso nuevo. Pero no se había parado un momento para pensar en ese detalle. Entonces Sasuke le daría la estocada final, le haría darse cuenta de algo imprescindible que lo regresaría a la realidad–. Y sobre todo, Naruto. ¿Crees que siente lo mismo por ti? Puedes estar enamorado, pero eso no garantiza que sea mutuo.

–Sasuke –le miró, sintiendo como su ánimo y fantasías se caían al suelo. El Uchiha no era malo, era un buen amigo. Y solo un buen amigo le diría la verdad–. Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. Y…y dudo que sienta lo mismo por mí. Sería normal que no lo hiciera, ¿verdad? –agachó la mirada.

–Lo siento, pero así es –se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro para animarlo–. Ven. Comamos algo para que te distraigas un poco –ante la propuesta de su amigo, el rubio asintió.

Aunque la calle estaba vacía alguien había escuchado su conversación. En uno de los tejados un ANBU, enviado por los miembros del consejo fue escucha de lo que ambos hablaron. Al instante desapareció yendo de inmediato a comunicar lo que escuchó a los dos ancianos del consejo. Estos se impactaron ante lo que les comunicó, no obstante inocentemente desviaron el contexto, de manera que les afirmaba sus sospechas acerca de los gustos del próximo Hokage.

Una hora después ambos viejos habían ido directo a la oficina de Tsunade. Al entrar indicaron que tenían algo importante que hablar con ella, de manera que querían una reunión privada. Extrañada y sorprendida por lo repentino accedió y ordenó a todos los ninjas que estaban con ella, incluida Shizune, que salieran de la habitación y les dejaran hablar. Una vez lograda la privacidad ambos comenzaban a relatar todo lo que sabían acerca del rubio, lo que sabían precisamente y lo que recién habían "averiguado" mediante la conversación que Naruto tuvo con Sasuke.

–Es una broma, ¿verdad? –fue lo primero que dijo Tsunade cuando ellos terminaron de hablar.

–No, no lo es –respondió Homura.

–No jugaríamos con algo tan delicado, Tsunade –afirmó con seriedad la vieja Koharu.

–No tienen un solo fundamento para crear esa tontería –se levantó de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Lo que los viejos decían Naruto la ofendía mucho.

–En ningún momento se refirió a "esa persona" de la que está enamorado como "ella" –dijo Homura.

–Eso no significa nada. Es probable que supiera que lo espiaban, por eso se refería a ella como " esa persona" para que no sepan quién es –refutó arqueando la ceja.

–Afirma haber conocido a un hombre en su última misión, un hombre que le cambió la vida y que se presenta en sus sueños –agregó Koharu.

–Bueno. Puede ser cualquier cosa. No necesariamente… –Tsunade se sorprendió por eso. Su postura flaqueó un momento.

–No sostiene ninguna relación afectiva con ninguna chica dentro o fuera de la aldea. Así como se muestra nervioso e incomodidad cuando está cerca de una –fulminó la anciana–. ¿Quieres más pruebas?

–No, no puede ser…Naruto fue alumno de Kakashi y Jiraiya, él también debe ser un pervertido –objetó ella comenzando a dudar.

–Puede que lo sea, cariño. Pero eso no significa que le gusten las mujeres –sonrió Koharu de lado–. Tenemos que aceptarlo y anticiparlo. Vamos a…

–¡No, eso no es verdad! –negó Tsunade, negándose por voluntad propia a creer eso–. Yo hablaré con Naruto, vale. Yo sé que tiene la suficiente confianza conmigo para hablarme de eso. Naruto es como un hijo para mí, les aseguró que averiguaré de quien está enamorado, entonces…

–¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué si nosotros tenemos razón? –Cuestionó la anciana con seriedad–. Si tú tienes razón, sea quien sea esa persona, no habrá problema alguno. Sin embargo, si nosotros tenemos la razón tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

–Bien, que así sea. Pero les aseguro que conozco a Naruto perfectamente. No me equivoco –aseguró con su postura firme y seria. Sin más que decir los dos ancianos salieron de la oficina. A los pocos minutos ingresó Shizune, quien no ocultaba su curiosidad por lo que hablaron.

–Disculpe, mi lady. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que querían los consejeros? –preguntó la pelinegra acercándose a su mentora.

–Por el momento prefiero mantenerlo en secreto Shizune –respondió ella dándole la espalda para mirar por el ventanal de su oficina–. Es algo bastante delicado, que debe ser tratado con el mayor secreto posible.

–¿Delicado? –cuestionó Shizune. Además notaba la seriedad de su mentora. La forma en la que miraba la aldea. No le importaba lo que veía, ella realmente estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Algo la inquietaba y Shizune lo supo solo con ver la expresión en su rostro. Prefirió no hablar más y seguir con su trabajo.

–Shizune –llamó Tsunade con voz algo titubeante–. ¿Tú crees que Naruto tenga algún secreto que no esté ocultado?

–¿Un secreto? –repitió ella para sí misma–. Ha estado actuando raro, quizás oculte algo pero no creo que sea tan importante como para decir que es un secreto.

–¿Qué tan importante es el trabajo que me queda por hacer? –cambió el tema radicalmente.

–Pues solo se trata de leer unos informes, y firmar unas autorizaciones. Yo ya me ocupe de lo más complejo –dijo fingiendo no estar exhausta. Craso error.

–Bien. Perdona que te pida esto, pero necesito que te quedes a trabajar a esta tarde el día de hoy –dijo ella mirándola seria.

–¿Pero, porque? –trató de ocultar su inconformidad.

–Lo siento. Pero tengo algo muy importante por hacer esta noche y no podré terminarlo –tomó su haori y luego se dispuso a salir.

–¿Qué es ese algo tan importante, mi lady? –alegó Shizune bufando.

–No puedo decirlo. Es algo serio y delicado –respondió tajante.

–¿Tiene que ver con la reunión? –curioseo la pelinegra.

–¡Shizune! –reprendió su mentora ante la insistencia de su asistente–. No quiero que hables de esa reunión con nadie. Me gustaría decirte, pero prefiero primero solucionarlo y luego hablar. Solo te puedo decir que es algo muy importante para el futuro de la aldea y el próximo hokage –dicho esto se retiró de su oficina.

–¿El futuro de la aldea y el próximo Hokage? –Shizune simplemente no entendía nada–. ¿Le pasará algo extraño a Naruto? Debe serlo, Tsunade actúa muy rara también –su meditaciones finalizaron cuando miró todo el trabajo que le esperaba en el escritorio–. Vale, a mal paso darle prisa.


	3. Capítulo 3: En busca de la verdad

**Capítulo 3: En busca de la verdad**

Los dos ninjas habían ido allí poco después de tener su conversación. Realmente no comieron nada, solo se sentaron a conversar y a tomar algo. Ahora el rubio entendía el problema en el que estaba. El chico estaba enamorado, eso no hay duda, sin embargo, esa persona jamás le correspondería y ahora era que lo entendía.

–Creo que fue después del final de la guerra –decía Naruto mientras hablaba con Sasuke en un pequeño restaurante–. Ya no había nada que me pudiera distraer, tenía todo el tiempo el mundo para mí. Lentamente me fui interesando en ella, no me daba cuenta de cómo iba creciendo este…sentimiento.

–Sigo sin entenderlo, Naruto. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Que la hace diferente? dejando de lado lo más obvio –cuestionó el pelinegro.

–Ella es diferente, Sasuke. Su fuerza, su personalidad, su valor, su belleza, su inteligencia. Es todo lo que un hombre puede desear, pero elevado al máximo –sonrió de lado mientras esa mujer aparecía en su mente. Y se sirvió otra copa.

–Yo no desearía tener una mujer con esa fuerza –comentó el Uchiha riendo un poco mientras daba un trago a su copa.

–Sakura no es tan diferente –respondió Naruto mirándole de reojo.

–Eso es verdad. Dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que más te atrae de ella?

–No sabría por dónde empezar –suspiró con una sonrisa tonta–. Primero su belleza exterior, ese precioso rostro de reina, su suave cabello, su sensual cuerpo. Aunque diría que me gusta aún más su personalidad.

–¿Su personalidad? –alegó el pelinegro incrédulo–. Tienes unos gustos muy extraños, Naruto.

–Que puedo decir. Creo que eso lo heredé de mi padre. Yo creo que esto no es nuevo, Sasuke. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando la conocí se volvió alguien importante para mí muy rápido, aunque era obvio que a en ese entonces no me diera cuenta –agachó la mirada.

–Mira. Sé que no es fácil, sé que ni siquiera es algo justo. Sin embargo, tienes que entender que es algo imposible. Comenzado por ella. Disculpa que lo diga de esta manera, pero ella jamás te aceptaría, Naruto. Por la forma en la que percibo las cosas ella no siente algo por ti. Es decir, te aprecia, te quiere. no lo dudo, pero no de esa forma –dijo el Uchiha.

–…Lo sé, lo sé, Sasuke. Eso es lo que más me jode. Por eso jamás le diré lo que siento. Podría arruinar nuestra relación –bebió de su copa un largo trago–. Tendré que vivir el resto de mi vida ignorando lo que siento por esa mujer que jamás me miraría como quiero que lo haga.

–Eso suena muy mal –comentó con pena por su amigo.

–¿Y qué puedo hacer? –suspiró pesadamente–. Lo único que se me ocurre es alejarme de ella y esperar poder superar esto.

–¿Y ella no sospechará si de repente te distancias? –advirtió Sasuke.

–…No me estas ayudando, Sasuke –bufó. Era obvio que el rubio no pensaba claramente, y cómo hacerlo cuando te estas planteando superar un enamoramiento–. No sé qué hacer. Qué tal si se lo confieso, entonces ella me rechaza y…y… se distancia de mí, y nunca volvemos a convivir con normalidad. Quizás me odie, o solo me repudie…no, no soportaría que ella me rechazara de esa forma. Es de las pocas personas que nunca me discriminaron por ser quien soy… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué me enamoré de ella?! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza alborotando su cabello con desespero y frustración.

–Quizás lo que necesitas es conocer a otra chica que se parezca a ella, entonces podrías superarla, ¿no? –sugirió Sasuke.

–Eso sería terriblemente injusto para esa chica, Sasuke. Sería como buscar una sustituta –objetó cruzándose de brazos–. Y la única chica que me interesaría seria Sakura…

–Aléjate de Sakura, idiota –gruñó al instante con una mirada asesina.

–Vale, vale, relájate, solo te estoy molestando –no pudo evitar reír por la repentina reacción de celos del Uchiha–. Realmente no hay nadie que se pueda igualarla a ella –suspiró sonriendo y mirando al techo.

Dejó que su mente se perdiera en sus fantasías. Pero al poco tiempo su inocente imaginación enamorada se volvió gris y turbia al ser mancillada por la realidad, la cruel realidad que le recordaban una y otra vez que no se haría verdad ni la más mínima de esas ilusiones.

–Si pudiera, ahora mismo iría donde ella y sin decir nada, sin pensarlo, le arrancaría un beso de sus suaves labios, la tomaría por la cintura abrazándola con firmeza, pero a la vez con suavidad. Acariciaría lentamente su suave cabello, para luego susurrarle al oído el motivo de ese beso –comentó perdido en su mundo. Ante un Uchiha que le miraba entre sorprendido y extrañado–. La miraría a los ojos y solo le diría una cosa: " _No me culpes por ser presa de mis deseos_ "

–¿Presa de tus deseos? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? –cuestionó impresionado por esa frase. Eran una de las últimas cosas que escucharía decir a Naruto.

–Estuve leyendo los libros de Jiraiya, la menciona en un par de ocasiones. Simplemente me gustó la frase –sonrió.

–Deberías dejar de leer menos esas cosas, te volverás un pervertido como Kakashi –negó en desaprobación. La verdad, él no era fanático de la lectura erótica–. Aunque debo admitir que me gustó la escena que describiste y la frase. Creo que la usaré.

–Harás que Sakura se desmaye –rio Naruto–. Bueno, quizás no obtuve una respuesta clara a lo que debo hacer. Igual fue bueno poder hablar de esto con alguien. Gracias, Sasuke –seguía confundido, seguía en un dilema sentimental, pero al menos pudo desahogarse y vislumbrar mejor las cosas.

–No fue nada. Ahora debo regresar con, Sakura antes que venga a buscarme enojada y alterada –terminó su bebida y se dispuso a irse–. Si te sirve de algo, a mí no me molestaría que tú y ella estuvieran, juntos. Obviando el principal problema, harían una pareja curiosa –le dijo mirándolo de reojo.

–Gracias. Y si sirve. Por cierto, no le digas nada de esto a Sakura. Sé que ella sabe guardar secretos, pero podría escapársele en algún momento.

–No te preocupes, ella no sabe nada de esto. Pero en agradecimiento por mi tiempo, paga la cuenta, ¿sí? –dicho eso se retiró del lugar.

–Ya decía yo que me cobraría de alguna manera –alegó arqueando la ceja. Pero qué más da, tampoco es que hubieran consumido mucho.

Se levantó para pagar la cuenta y luego retirarse del restaurante. Las horas pasaron muy rápidamente hasta que la tarde llegó. Normalmente Naruto estaría entrenando o buscando alguna misión. No obstante en estos días él no se sentía de ánimos como para eso. Al estar solo no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en su dilema amoroso, aunque las cosas eran más claras aun no sabía que debía hacer.

Al mismo tiempo, la hokage se hallaba en una dificultad también. Estaba en su habitación privada. Caminaba de un lado a otro solo pensando en lo que iba a hacer y cómo debía hacerlo. Recién había salido de la ducha y estaba envuelta en una blanca toalla.

No se puede negar la belleza de esa mujer. Su blanca y suave piel, sus voluptuosas curvas y proporciones que fácilmente volverían loco a cualquier hombre. Curiosamente recién había pintado sus uñas con un color rojo carmesí.

–Vamos, Tsunade, solo cálmate, ¿sí? –se decía a sí misma para apaciguar su nerviosismo–. Lo que ese par de viejos tontos dijeron no es verdad. Bueno, tienen fundamentos, pero no es verdad. Tú conoces a Naruto mejor que nadie. El chico solo está confundido, seguro que solo está actuando extraño por lo que le ocurrió en su última misión. Quizás tenga miedo por haber sido vencido de esa forma. Pero Naruto nunca le ha tenido miedo a nada… ¡Eso no viene al caso! –peleaba consigo misma. Realmente lo único que quería era convencerse que lo que había planeado no era necesario–. ¡¿Pero quién es ese hombre que conoció y por qué le cambió la vida?!

Exclamó con fuerza ante la frustración de no saber más. Aunado a que Naruto nuca quiso revelar nada acerca de esa misión, lo que sabía era gracias a los espías de los ancianos del consejo que escuchaban las conversaciones de Naruto con sus amigos. Respiró profundo y se tranquilizó. Miró al espejo y se decidió, no era algo que la fuera a enorgullecer, ni tampoco algo bueno, es más, posiblemente se arrepentiría de lo que pensaba hacer.

–Es por el bien de Naruto, Tsunade. Olvídate de ti por un momento y piensa en él y en su futuro como hokage –tomó un labial y lentamente pintó sus delicados y dulces labios rosas, que ahora se volvían de color rojo oscuro.

Luego se vistió. Eso no era nada diferente, era su típico atuendo, salvo que optó por uno usar su haori verde. Antes de salir de su habitación, dudó un poco.

–Espero que él no piense mal de mí. Recuerda, no se trata de seducirlo, solo debes charlas con él, que te diga la verdad –se dijo a sí misma suspirando–. No digas tonterías Tsunade ¿cómo podría ese muchacho fijarse en ti? Eres atractiva, pero él no es tonto y sabe la verdad. Solo debes hacer que beba lo suficiente para que diga toda la verdad –dicho eso salió de su mansión para ir en busca de Naruto.

Su plan era invitarlo a cenar a un lugar poco concurrido donde pudieran hablar en privado acerca de lo que le suscitaba. La rubia confiaba en que él, al beber algo de alcohol, se abriría y le revelaría la verdad. A los pocos minutos no tardó en encontrarlo por las calles de Konoha.

–Naruto –llamó ella sonriendo y acercándose a él.

–Tsunade –dijo sorprendido. Al verla acercarse el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso–. H-hola, ¿Cómo está, hokage?

–¿Cómo está? –dijo extrañada–. ¿Desde cuándo me hablas de usted?

–Bueno, solo pensé q-que debía comenzar a ser más respetuoso. Después de todo usted e-es la hokage de la aldea y yo solo un ninja. Además…–¿Por qué se ponía nervioso? ¿Por qué tartamudeaba?

–¿Naruto, estas bien? –preguntó ella de forma suave. Se acercó más a él, colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio.

–…C-claro que estoy bien, Tsunade. Estoy d-de maravilla –no pudo evitar temblar al sentirla tan cerca. Tan cerca que pudo sentir el dulce aroma del perfume que la hokage usa.

–Naruto, he notado que has actuado muy extraño últimamente. Eso me preocupa –su voz se tornó más amable y cálida, al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos. La hokage no mentía, en verdad le preocupaba la "nueva" actitud del chico.

–Tsunade, yo…yo…–no sabía qué hacer, que decir, como decirlo. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nervioso. Ella lo miraba a los ojos, y él trataba de hacerlo igual, pero no lo lograba. Esos preciosos ojos lo hacían temblar.

–Cielos. Has crecido mucho, Naruto –sonrió ella mirándolo a detalle–. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que no me había detenido a pensar en eso. Ya no eres el niño entrometido e hiperactivo que conocí, ya eres todo un hombre, el más fuerte de toda la aldea, y diría que muy apuesto –dijo riendo un poco. Ella solo buscaba animarlo, no tenía idea la repercusión de esas palabras en Naruto.

–¿L-lo dices en serio? –la miró con gran sorpresa. El chico solo se repetía esa pregunta. Ella lo encontraba apuesto y lo veía como un hombre. Quizás malinterpretó las palabras de Tsunade.

–Claro que lo digo en serio –respondió con una enorme sonrisa–. Es más. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo juntos? Hace mucho tiempo que no charlamos, ¿no crees?

–¿Tomar algo? –sonrió él también, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco más rojas–. ¿Cómo una cita? –musitó para sí mismo al tiempo que comenzaba a emocionarse.

–Vamos –le dio un suave golpe en el hombro–. ¿A caso ya no tienes tiempo para cenar con tus mayores? –rio, ya que le parecía un poco divertida la situación y quería que Naruto también se relajara.

–Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo –pensó, pero lo pensó en voz alta.

–¿Perdón? –cuestionó ella, no había entendido bien lo que dijo.

–Q-que claro que tengo tiempo para ti, Tsunade –respondió al instante, notando su error y su nerviosismo reapareció. Paro rio fingidamente para evitar la tensión.

–Sigues siendo un poco tonto, Naruto. Debes corregir eso si quieres que una linda chica se case contigo –aconsejó haciendo un gesto con el dedo–. Pero bueno. No perdamos más el tiempo.

La rubia marcó el paso dirigiéndose a uno de los tantos restaurantes que hay en la zona comercial de la aldea. En la mente de Naruto solo permanecían dos cosas "¿Casarme con una chila linda?" se pensaba de forma profunda, pero ese pensamiento era opacado por algo que le aceleraba el corazón "Voy a tener una cita con Tsunade, bueno, no es una cita realmente, pero técnicamente si lo es, ¿no?"


	4. Capítulo 4: Confesíon

**Capítulo 4: Confesión**

Llegaron a un restaurante bastante agradable, lo que le interesó a Tsunade era la poca gente que había y se aseguró de tomar los asientos más alejados posibles. Pidieron la cena y comenzaron una charla trivial acerca de la situación actual. Al ver que el chico comenzaba a relajarse la rubia siguió su plan ordenando una botella de sake para los dos. Sabía bien que Naruto no era afín a la bebida, pero ocasionalmente la consumía, de manera que poco tardaría en hacerle efecto, y bien sabe Tsunade que con un par de copas encima cualquier hombre revela sus secretos. No se enorgullecía de lo que pretendía, pero podría ser muy efectivo.

–No creo que debamos beber, aún es temprano, son solo las ocho de la noche –replicó Naruto mirando el reloj. Por suerte para él, la conversación que ya llevaban lo relajó y ya no se notaba nervioso.

–Vamos, no seas tan mojigato, Naruto. Solo serán un par de copas, además, estamos tu y yo solos, no hay quien pueda juzgarnos –sonrió despreocupada sirviendo dos copas.

– _¿Solos y juntos? ¿Nadie nos podrá juzgar?_ –pensó. ¿Acaso esta "cita" tenía otra connotación? ¿Tsunade trataba de decirle algo? La verdad es que no, pero Naruto pensaba que sí. Las cosas comenzaban a torcerse y malinterpretarse.

Bromas más, broma menos, copa tras copa, las cuales eran suministradas por la hokage convenciéndolo con sutileza de seguir bebiendo. Bastaba con una sonrisa de la rubia para convencer a Naruto quien empinaba la copa bebiendo cada vez más. Le gustaba porque con el efecto del alcohol se relajaba y podía suprimir su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, también lo volvía más osado y con menos miramientos a la hora de hablar.

–Sí, sí, ese sujeto era un idiota, no cabe la menor duda. Habría escupido en su tumba de haber podido –maldecía Naruto recordado a un viejo enemigo.

–Es verdad, yo también lo odiaba –secundó Tsunade. Ella posee una tolerancia mayor, de manera que las copas consumidas poco efecto le han hecho. Miraba al chico frente a ella, sabía que Naruto había bebido lo suficiente, era momento de sacarle sus secretos–. Sabes, me extraña mucho que no hayas solicitado ninguna nueva misión, Naruto. Debes seguir pensando en la última que tuviste, ¿no?

–Sí, bueno, algo así –dijo suspirando pesadamente–. La verdad fue bastante extraña esa misión, y aun no puedo entender lo que ocurrió.

–¿Lo que ocurrió? –dijo con interés ella–. ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Pasó algo que no informaste en tu reporte?

–No creo que deba hablar de esto, e-es algo personal… muy personal que no creo que deba revelar –entonces Naruto fue incapaz de mirar a Tsunade a los ojos.

La mujer sonrió, colocó su mano sobre la de él, tomándola suavemente, luego lo miró a los ojos y con una delicada voz le habló.

–Naruto, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea. Yo nunca te juzgaré. Nunca voy a cuestionar tus acciones, solo quiero ayudarte –sus bellos ojos parecieron brillar al hablar.

Naruto no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos de esa hermosa mujer. ¿Cuán hermosa es Tsunade Senju? Pues él no podía responderlo. Detalló su faz, sus ojos que le miran con aprecio, su largo y lacio cabello rubio, sus labios rosas que siempre pinta con ese sublime color rojo, en esta ocasión un tanto más oscuro. El ninja tragó nervioso y llevó su mirada a la mano de ella que tomaba la suya con delicadeza. Que suave era esa delicada mano, sus elegantes uñas pintadas con el mismo tono de rojo. Naruto no pudo evitar tomarla suavemente, ante lo que Tsunade no se extrañó pues pensó que estaba entrando en confianza.

–N-no estoy seguro que deba decirlo, es algo que puede causar problemas –aún seguía un poco dudoso, pero su resistencia estaría por acabar.

–Entonces lo mantendré en secreto, nadie enterará –se acercó a él inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa–. Confía en mí, ¿sí? –le giñó el ojo.

–E-está bien –el rostro de Naruto estaba muy rojo ante la actitud, la cercanía y la insistencia de Tsunade–. Durante mi última misión en la aldea de la castada llegué a un extraño lugar, creía haberme perdido en el bosque, pero encontré un árbol gigante.

 ** _Flash back_**

–Maldición, no puede ser, no puede ser me he perdido –decía Naruto mirando en todas las direcciones en aquel intenso y denso bosque, sin darse cuenta había perdido la vereda que lo guiaba a través de ese lugar.

Decidió seguir su instinto y comenzar a saltar entre los árboles. Al avanzar así el entorno comenzaba a despejarse, el bosque se tornaba menos denso, hasta que llegó a un pequeño rio, sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era lo que había al otro lado.

–Por todos los cielos, ese es sin dudas el árbol más grande que he visto en toda mi vida –exclamó levando la mirada para ver al gigante verde que ante él estaba. Un árbol de tamaño colosal, pues su follaje se eleva hasta donde la vista permitía y lograba cubrir al sol–. Este debe ser un lugar importante, quizás haya gente por aquí que pueda…

Divisó entonces, al otro lado del rio, justo en las grandes y extensas ramas del árbol a lo que parecía ser una persona sentada. Dio un gran salto para cruzar el agua y acercarse a ese sujeto. Efectivamente era un hombre, su cabello era completamente blanco y vestía un kimono del mismo color, su piel parecía pálida.

–Qué bueno, una persona, él seguro sabrá como salir de este lugar –se dijo así mismo corriendo hasta él. El hombre tranquilamente tocaba una flauta emitiendo una relajante y apacible melodía–. ¡Disculpe, disculpe! –llamó Naruto.

–Buenos días –saludó ese hombre tranquilamente, dejando de lado la música. Abrió los ojos revelando que eran de color rojo. Al estar más cerca se podía apreciar su juvenil apariencia–. ¿En qué puedo servirte, Naruto Uzumaki?

–Verá, me perdí en ese bosque y quería saber si usted podría… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? –detuvo su carrera al escuchar que ese hombre conocía su nombre.

–No, yo no sabía tu nombre, fue el Gigante Verde quien me lo susurró –señaló al árbol.

–¿El árbol le dijo mi nombre? –cuestionó extrañado el ninja.

–No me lo dijo, me lo susurró. Es muy diferente. Al parecer él te conoce muy bien, dice que salvaste al mundo y acabaste con una guerra. Impresionante –dijo ese extraño hombre sonriendo.

–Oiga, esto se pone tétrico, ¿Quién es usted y como sabe todo eso? –cuestionó con más seriedad y alerta.

–Ya te dije que yo no sé nada de ti, es el Gigante Verde quien me lo está diciendo todo. Al parecer algo te trajo hasta aquí, ¿Qué es?

–Estoy en una misión para la aldea de la cascada, estaba buscado una especie de fuente mística y terminé perdido en el bosque… –intranquilo ante lo que ese hombre parecía saber decidió hablar acerca de su misión, pero fue interrumpido.

–Naruto, no le mientas al Gigante Verde, ni a ti mismo. Sabes que eso no es lo que te trajo aquí realmente –alegó al instante.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Tú qué sabes? –el ninja comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿acaso ocultaba algo? ¿Qué lo había llevado hasta allí entonces?

–Veras, este precioso árbol es un ser vivo y puede leer la mente y las emociones las personas que hasta aquí llegan. Me dice que estas muy confundido, hay algo que te inquieta emocionalmente. Al parecer sientes una atracción sentimental hacia una mujer a la que aprecias mucho, pero dudas de lo que sientes, tratas de convencerte que es algo pasajero o que no es real –decía mientras se concentraba en escuchar al árbol–. ¡Te niegas a aceptarlo! ¿Por qué, Naruto?

–Si es verdad que puede leer mi mente sabe perfectamente quien es y por qué no puede ser real –alegó desviando la mirada al sentirse descubierto.

–Naruto lo que tu sientes es real –dijo aquel hombre–. Es parte de tu destino. Toda tu vida te has preocupado de la felicidad de otros, pero no de la tuya, has luchado incasablemente para ser quien eres y hacer todo lo que has hecho. ¿Pero no lucharas por tu propia felicidad?

–¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! –exclamó desesperado–. No sé lo que siento, no sé qué es y no que se porque lo siento, está mal, muy mal.

Aquel hombre desapareció y reapareció detrás de Naruto en un segundo, sorprendiendo al ninja.

–Los humanos temen más a la opinión a otros que a su propia miseria. Me temo que debo hacer algo para que te des cuenta que lo que siente es real y que no está mal –suspiró–. Por mucho que te niegas, por mucho que lo dudes, no hay fuerza ni periodo de tiempo que apacigüe lo que sientes, si lo ignoras solo se acrecentará y podrías perder tu única oportunidad de ser feliz –dijo aquel hombre con una voz muy suave y apacible.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que harás? –alegó Naruto nervioso, pero a la vez sorprendido por lo que decía.

El sujeto se acercó a Naruto intentando tocarlo en el pecho. El ninja reaccionó saltando ágilmente hasta subir a una rama del árbol.

–Este sujeto es muy extraño, no entiendo cómo puede saber tanto de mí, como sabe lo que siento por ella –se dijo así mismo Naruto mirando en todas direcciones, pero el hombre había desaparecido.

–No escondas tus sentimientos por creer que son incorrecto, el amor de verdad nunca se equivoca –se escuchó a ese hombre detrás de él. Naruto trató de atacarlo, pero antes que lo hiciera el hombre colocó su mano en el pecho de Naruto paralizándolo al instante–. Este sello te condenará a la muerte si ella no expresa su cariño por ti en una semana. Si sobrevives no dudes que ella puede llegar a sentir los mismo por ti. Este es el regalo del Gigante verde para el chico que salvó al mundo –sonriendo le giñó el ojo.

Lo último que pudo recordar Naruto es caer del árbol viendo a ese hombre a los ojos, luego todo se volvió oscuro y cuando despertó, estaba en las afueras de la aldea de la cascada. Al mirar su pecho no tenía nada, pero un gran dolor lo invadía. Días después volvió a Konoha y fue ingresado al hospital de emergencia.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

En el presente, Naruto le había contado todo esto a Tsunade. El ninja estaba completamente sonrojado, pero agachó la mirada para que ella no lo notara, su nerviosismo era más que obvio, incluso llegó a arrepentirse de haberle dicho hasta el ultimo detalle.

–P-pues, eso fue lo que pasó en mí, en mi última misión –dijo sonriendo nervioso y avergonzado. La rubia le miraba fijamente, ella aun no comprendía ni asimilaba todo lo que le dijo. No obstante la mirada fija de la rubia solo ponía más nervioso al joven, quien dio un gran trago a su copa para relajarse–. N-no era mi intención preocuparte, l-lo siento.

–N-no perdona, es que, es que lo que me dices es muy increíble. Jamás había escuchado nada de lo que me dijiste –ella también dio un trago a su copa de sake, aunque lo hizo sonriendo, por suerte su temor se había acabado pues ahora estaba segura que el futuro hokage no era gay. Sin embargo, una nueva duda le surgió, ¿Quién era la mujer de la que estaba enamorado?

–¿Estas molesta, o solo no me crees? –cuestionó él.

–No, ninguna. Claro que no estoy molesta –dijo sonriendo y tomando un poco más firme la mano del chico. La cual, sin darse cuenta, sostuvo durante todo el relato–. Claro que te creo, Naruto. Solo que es difícil de imaginar.

Naruto suspiró más aliviado, en parte porque no lo había descubierto del todo. Entonces Tsunade arremetió con la pregunta principal.

–Naruto, ¿Quién es la mujer de la que estás enamorado? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, pero tratado de sonar menos interesada.

El rubio se paralizó y al instante soltó la mano de la hokage. La miró a los ojos sonrojándose más que antes, la miró a los ojos y comenzó a dudar. Era el alcohol lo que lo hacía permanecer allí, si estuviera sobrio habría salido corriendo ya.

–Tranquilo. Nadie lo sabrá, te prometo que mantendré el secreto. Pero si me dices de quien se trata podría ayudarte incluso –sonrió ella y rio un poco pues le parecía muy linda la reacción del chico.

–E-en verdad, no, no creo que deba decirlo –negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada.

–Vamos, Naruto. Solo a mí. Te prometo que guardaré el secreto, y, si tú quieres, no se volverá a hablar más del tema después de esta noche –insistió acercándose mas, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

–Si no es ahora, no será nunca. Tu puedes Naruto, di la verdad –musitó el ninja para sí mismo.

Tragó saliva y suspiró. Levantó la mirada y encaró a esa hermosa mujer, que le miraba sonriendo. La verdad ya no podía más, tenía que confesarlo o no podría vivir con eso, justo como aquel hombre se lo advirtió.

–Bien, t-te lo diré –los ojos de la hokage se abrieron más y no pudo evitar emocionarse, pues sabría de quien estaba enamorado el próximo hokage–. La mujer que me gusta…no, la mujer de la que estoy enamorado… eres tú.

Silenció, eso fue lo que siguió después de esa última oración. Tsunade simplemente se quedó muda y paralizada.


	5. Capítulo 5: Liberación del deseo

**Capítulo 5: Liberación del deseo**

El silencio no podía ser más horrible, sobre todo para Naruto, que tenía que mirar el rostro de la hokage, que le miraba con los ojos abiertos y sin poder decir nada.

–Naruto –llamó ella con una voz seria. El rubio no pudo evitar temblar para volver a encararla–. Es broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella.

La miró a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos color miel que le hacían suspirar. La pregunta que le había hecho le daba una salida, podía retractarse en ese momento, diciendo que era una broma y fingiendo una risa. Pero, ¿es lo correcto? Lo pensó y lo pensó. Sabía que de nada serviría ocultarlo más.

–N-no. No es una broma Tsunade. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, esa es la verdad –juntó todo el valor que podía tener para decirlo de forma clara y directa.

–No lo puedo creer, simplemente, no sé qué pensar, no sé qué decir –suspiró enormemente, y buscó aclarar sus ideas con un gran trago de sake–. Pude haber pensado en cualquier mujer de la aldea o de otra, pero, ¿yo?

–L-lo siento –musitó algo apenado–. Pero esa es la verdad. Pude mentirte, y seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. De nada serviría.

–Naruto, explícamelo porque soy incapaz de concebir que tú, un ninja joven, fuerte y apuesto, que además será el futuro hokage, pudo fijarse en una vieja mujer como yo. Esta aldea está a rebosar de jovencitas preciosas que harían lo que fuera para tener tu atención.

–Ninguna es como tú –respondió con la mirada gacha–. No tienen tu inteligencia, tu fuerza, tu personalidad, ni tu belleza.

–Por favor, sabes bien la edad que tengo, podrías ser mi hijo. Soy mayor que tú por más de treinta años –agregó ligeramente exasperada.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga Tsunade? –respondió después de dar otro trago al alcohol–. Crees que con oírte decir todas esas cosas que ya sé cambiaré mi forma de pensar en un segundo. Ya sé quién eres, ya sé la edad que tienes, se bien todos lo que hace esto aún más extraño, difícil e ilógico. Lo sé, soy consciente. No tienes que repetírmelo y restregármelo en la cara –alzó un poco la voz, de forma que los pocos comensales y trabajadores que aún estaba allí comenzaban a mirarlos.

–Naruto, baja la voz –susurró ella.

–Ya demasiado difícil fue conseguir el valor para decírtelo –gruñó llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. Si no fuera por este maldito alcohol no lo habría hecho –culpaba a la bebida, claramente estaba ebrio–. Pero no tiene la culpa de que sea un tonto. Yo fui quien decidió venir aquí, con la mujer de la que está enamorado…

–¡Naruto! Ya basta, deja de decirlo –insistió ella viendo de reojo como los meseros cuchicheaban entre ellos.

–No debí decirlo, no debí hacerlo, debí quedarme callado y ocultarlo por siempre. Ahora te alejaras de mí, lo sé –sus ojos se humedecieron y apretó los dientes por el arrepentimiento.

–Naruto, tranquilo. No, me voy a alejar de ti. Solo cálmate y hablemos –dijo ella notando como se sentía el chico, y la hacía sentirse culpable por hacerlo beber hasta que confesó.

–L-lo siento, en verdad lo siento –sin decir más salió del lugar corriendo, no sin antes tomar la botella.

–¡Naruto, espera! –llamó ella tratando de detenerlo. No tuvo más opción que ir tras de él.

El joven ninja corrió a toda velocidad tratando de alejarse lo más posible. En el fondo sentía que se había equivocado al decirle la verdad. Creía que ya no podrían volver a convivir como antes ante la idea de que él estaba enamorado de ella, y eso le dolía. Perder el cariño y afecto de Tsunade era lo último que deseaba.

Tsunade trató de seguirlo, pero no era tan fácil, Naruto era demasiado veloz aún bajo los efectos del alcohol. Debía hablar con él para solucionar lo que consideraba un problema. No obstante seguía confundida por tal revelación, para ella esto afectaría no solo la vida de Naruto si no también el destino de la aldea. Aunque en ese momento no lo pensara, no podía evitar sentirse halagada por que un joven la encontrara tan atractiva hasta el punto de enamorarse.

Naruto creyó estar lo suficientemente lejos. Decidió sentarse en la banca de un parque. Su mente se inundaba con temor y tristeza, temor porque su relación con la Tsunade se hubiera arruinado, pero una mayor tristeza por saber que su amor no sería correspondido. No pudo hacer más que lamentarse, arrepentido por la confesión y buscando consuelo y fuerza en la bebida que poco tardó en agotarse.

–¿Porque? ¿Por qué ella? –se decía así mismo recostándose en la banca–. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ella? La única mujer que jamás me vería de la forma en la que yo la veo, así de estúpido soy. Cualquier chica aceptaría mis sentimientos. Pero ella no, ella no lo hará, y tiene la razón en no hacerlo, es una estupidez fijarse en un chico de veintiún años. Seguro en este momento me aborrece o cree que estoy loco.

Sin notarlo, la rubia causante de sus tribulaciones mentales llegó hasta allí después de buscarlo casi por toda la aldea. Y sí, escuchó todo eso que dijo.

–Naruto –llamó con una suave voz. Al instante el rubio trató de levantarse de un salto, pero su estado lo hizo casi tropezar. Fue ella quien se acercó para sostenerlo abrazándolo–. Tranquilo, todo está bien. No te aborrezco, y sé que no estás loco –dijo tranquilamente.

–T-Tsunade, lo siento, en verdad no quería que…–se aferró a ella. Que suave y cariñosa era ella, ese abrazo anuló al instante cualquier intención de escapar. Era tan cálida y gentil, como siempre lo había sido con él.

–Vayamos a un lugar privado para hablar de este problema –le susurró ella.

¿Problema? Pensó Naruto, esto era un problema. La miró a los ojos, confundido y absorto por la palabra. Se dejó guiar por ella, pues lo ayudaba a caminar sin dar tumbos. Minutos después llegaron a la oficina de la hokage. A esas horas no había nadie en el edificio, y dicha oficina era solo iluminada por la luz de la luna. Al entrar ella dejó a Naruto en el sofá, luego se alejó mientras pensaba.

El rubio solo la miraba, su mente briaga comenzaba a distorsionar la situación. Verla deambular por el lugar, con solo la luz de la luna sobre ella le daba un encanto sin igual.

–Te vez preciosa –susurró sonriendo.

–Debemos hablar de esto. Entiendo que estés enamorado de mí, bueno, no entiendo cómo pasó, pero sé que ocurrió.

–L-lo entiendes. Eso es bueno, ¿no? –sonrió de lado.

–No, no lo es –dijo al instante–. Mira, es muy tierno que te guste, y en parte lo agradezco, no pensé que fuera capaz de crear esos sentimientos en nadie, menos en un chico como tú. Pero está mal, muy mal.

–¿Mal? –musitó para sí.

–No puedes estar enamorado de mí. Naruto, soy una mujer mayor, demasiado mayor. Tú debes relacionarte con chicas de tu edad, quizás un par de años mayores o menores. Pero no yo, por dios, te doblo la edad.

–¿E-ese es el único impedimento? –rio un poco– . Entonces si no fueras "tan" mayor, ¿me corresponderías?

–¿Cómo que si no fuera? Lo soy y punto. Eso es algo que no se puede cambiar –respondió arqueando la ceja. La verdad no se había preguntado eso a sí misma.

–Pero dímelo, si tuvieras una edad similar a la mía, ¿me corresponderías? –insistió y se levantó.

–No puedo responder eso –dudó por un momento–. No lo sé. No puedo verte de otra forma como la que te veo. Eres un gran chico a quien conozco desde que era un niño, te admiro y te quiero mucho, eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero no te veo esa forma.

–Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Sin embargo, ¿puede haber una oportunidad en la que tú y yo?...

–Naruto, no cambies el tema, no trates de ver opciones donde no las hay –interrumpió pues sabía lo que diría–. Deja de verme de esa así, y mírame como todo lo que he sido para ti, todo lo que he hecho para ayudarte y guiarte –estaba algo molesta por la insistencia, pero suspiró y se relajó–. Yo te veo, quizás, como un hijo. Piensa en que podrías ser mi hijo…

–¡Pero no lo soy! –exclamó de la nada sorprendiéndola–. No soy tu hijo, tú no eres mi madre, deja ya de usar eso como excusa. Tú ere una mujer y yo un hombre, no tenemos ningún parentesco que impida una relación.

–¿Relación? –cuestionó ella–. ¿De qué hablas? Naruto no pienses cosas que no son, entre tú y yo no hay ninguna relación, ni la puede haber. Entiende de una vez el problema, no puedes enamorarte de mí, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–¿No puedo hacerlo? –apretó los puños y caminó de un lado a otro–. ¡Pues ya lo hice! No lo entiendes, ya estoy enamorado de ti.

–¡Pues está mal! Tú serás el futuro hokage, debes relacionarte con chicas de tu edad, no con una vieja como yo. Ahora saca de tu cabeza esos sentimientos e ideas –reprochó alzando la voz molesta por la situación que no llegaba a nada.

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Lo dices en serio! –alzó más la voz intimidándola un poco y haciéndola retroceder–. ¿Crees que yo elegí esto? Crees que un día iba caminando por la calle y decidí enamorarme de ti. No, no fue así –se acercó a ella, y ella retrocedió. Era una faceta que desconocía de Naruto– Llevó años fijándome en ti, no sé en qué momento dejé de admirarte y quererte para pasar a estar enamorado, no lo sé.

–S-solo estas confundido, debe haber algo que malinterpretaste –alegó ella, aunque usó una voz más suave, estaba nerviosa pues no conocía a este Naruto.

–¡No estoy confundido! –exclamó acorralándola contra el escritorio–. Lo que siento es real, Tsunade. Para mi tú no eres la hokage, no eres una sannin. Para mi tu eres la mujer más hermosa, más inteligente, más fuerte y valiente de todo el mundo, eres la mujer perfecta –dejó de lado su rabieta y suspiró, notándose más sincero que nunca.

–Naruto, ¿lo dices en serio? –no podía negarlo, las palabras del chico la enternecían y halagaban.

–Lo digo muy en serio –levantó su mirada fijando sus azules ojos en los de ella, sonriendo de lado al vislumbrar su faz. Llevó su mano al rostro de Tsunade acariciándola muy suavemente–. Todas las noches pienso en ti, y lo dichoso que podría ser si estuvieras a mi lado. Caigo dormido y te busco en mis sueños, un lugar donde hacer reales mis fantasías. Pero despierto, solo y triste en mi cama, con tu imagen en mi mente, tan distante como lo es en la realidad.

La situación cambió de la nada ante las tiernas y sinceras palabras de Naruto. Tsunade se sonrojó ante las confesiones y la caricia, que cálida era su mano, pensó. Estaba confundida, se olvidó de todo lo que habían hablado hace un momento. Le confesaba su amor y las palabras lograron suavizar su postura, si, dudó. Incapaz de decir algo, solo sonrió en respuesta a tan lindas palabras.

–Naruto, n-no digas esas cosas –musitó apenada, no pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos, pues solo aumentaría su sonrojo–. ¿E-en verdad sueñas conmigo?

–No tienes idea cuánto. Todas las noches te busco en mis fantasías, Tsunade –sonrió mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Una idea surgió de la nada en la mente de Naruto. Era el momento para hacer lo más imprudente, pero también más anhelado. La situación era perfecta, como si de sus fantasías hubiera salido. Se acercó a ella, aprovechando que estaba acorralada por el escritorio. Con una mano acariciaba su rostro, y con la otra la abrazó por la cintura. Tsunade volvió su mirada a él ante el agarre. Antes que dijera o hiciera algo Naruto la besó. Se atrevió a robarle un beso.

Que delicioso eran sus labios, por mucho más suaves y dulces que lo que pudo llegar a imaginar. Por otro lado, Tsunade estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Llevó sus manos a él para tratar de alejarlo, al sentir el intento de distanciamiento Naruto la abrazó un más, ahora con ambos brazos, sin perder la suavidad.

– _Q-que fuerte, ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?_ –pensó Tsunade atrapada.

Los suaves labios de un hombre. No era ajena a esa sensación, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo. Era un beso torpe, era obvio que poca o ninguna experiencia tenia él, además que tenía un sabor a sake. Aun así le parecía tan lindo y agradable, que no se negó más. Olvidó por completo todo lo disfrutó cerrando los ojos, dejó que Naruto se apoderara se sus labios a plenitud.

Segundos después la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Se miraron a los ojos, aun sintiendo el sabor del otro en sus labios.

–¿Crees que esto no es real, Tsunade? –cuestionó él sonriendo sin soltarla.

Pero la mujer estaba tan confundida, no sabía que hacer, o decir, no sabía por qué lo permitió, hubiera sido fácil para ella liberarse de haberlo querido. Desvió la mirada.

Naruto, cegado por el sabor de ella y su embriagues insistió. Se acercó una vez más, esta vez comenzó a besar su cuello. Tal acción provocó un suspiró en la hokage, así como la hizo temblar.

– _Su suave piel, y el aroma de su cabello –_ pensaba mientras repartía esos besos, y con sus manos acariciaba su cintura. Absorto en sus pensamientos y gozo, no escuchó lo que ella decía.

–N-Naruto, y-ya basta, detente –alegaba suspirando, por la sensación, pero a la vez tratando de alejarlo, aunque sus fuerza le fallaban–. Suéltame.

Con sus manos trató de separarlo, pero al instante él la tomaría por las muñecas firmemente, para recostarla sobre el escritorio sometiéndola. Los ojos de Naruto parecían brillar al verla en esa posición, el deseo se apoderó de sus acciones. Por el contrario, ella comenzaba a intimidarse, jamás pensó que ese chico pudiera comportarse así. Trató de zafarse, pero eso solo aumentaba la fuerza con la que él la tomaba.

–N-Naruto, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –cuestión mirándolo fijamente.

–Y-yo, yo no puedo más con este sentimiento, no soporto más el no poder estar a tu lado como lo deseo. Perdóname, Tsunade, perdóname por ser presa de mis deseos –los ojos del chico se humedecieron.

–¿Deseo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme? –tragó nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Aun en su temor, un leve sonrojo se apoderó una vez más de sus mejillas–. ¿Cómo puedes tratarme así a mí?

Era en parte culpa de la bebida e imprudencia, pero las palabras de la mujer fueron suficientes para sacarlo de ese trance de desesperación y excitación en el que estaba. No podía creer lo que había hecho, faltarle el respeto a la mujer que ama de esa manera era inconvenible. Su fuerzas flaquearon y la soltó, momento que ella aprovechó para abofetearlo con fuerza.

Naruto cayó al suelo por la agresión. Levantó la mirada. Los ojos de Tsunade estaban llenos de enojo. Se acercó dispuesta a regañarlo y quizás golpearlo. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

–L-lo siento, esto no era lo que quería, perdóname –se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, y la marca de una mano en su mejilla.

–Naruto –llamó ella dejando de lado su enojo.

No pudo decir más, tan rápido como pudo él salió corriendo del lugar.


	6. Capítulo 6: Sueños o fantasias

**Capítulo 6: Sueños o fantasías**

La noche es fría y la oficina de la hokage es solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entra por la gran ventana detrás del escritorio. Aun siendo altas horas de la noche el lugar no permanece en silencio, pues dos personas están allí.

–Naruto, basta ya deja de hacer eso –negaba con cierta molestia la voz de la hokage.

–No puedo hacerlo, ya no puedo, Tsunade. Te deseo, te deseo y no puedo contenerme más tiempo –decía él joven rubio de ojos azules abrazando por la cintura a la mujer.

–No digas tonterías, Naruto. No puede desear así a una mujer mayor –negaba ella, tratando de alejarse de él colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico para empujarlo, pero no lo lograba, sin embargo, era muy claro que ella no estaba usando toda su fuerza.

–¿Por qué no? Eso no lo decide nadie. Yo no decido a quien amo, yo no decido a quien deseo, Tsunade. Es algo que ocurre inconscientemente –la tomó firmemente y la besó.

Fue un beso un poco rudo, pero a la vez cariñoso, no trataba de forzarla, pero tampoco la dejaba alejarse. Ella intentó separarse de él, pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle ante los labios del chico. Eran suaves y masculinos, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que besó a alguien? Demasiado, tanto que la sensación parecía casia nueva. Fue por eso que inconscientemente no quería alejarse, quería sentirlo un poco más. Aun así reaccionó a los pocos segundo desviando la mirada, y respirando un poco agitada.

–N-no me beses –dijo jadeando, pero lamiéndose lo labios.

–¿A caso no lo disfrutaste? –rio Naruto sin creer las palabras que ella decía.

–C-claro que no, eres un chico nada más…–trató de mentir, pero no pudo seguir hablando.

Naruto aprovechó la posición en la que ella estaba, es decir, cerca del escritorio. La empujo suavemente logrando recostarla sobre el mueble. Sorprendida por tan rápido movimiento suspiró. Naruto la tomó por las muñecas inmovilizando sus brazos. Con esta nueva posición la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el cuerpo de la hokage, sus bellos ojos color miel, su rubio y sedoso cabello, el cual estaba algo alborotado por los forcejeos, su blanca y tersa piel, sus dulces y suaves labios rosas. Su respiración era un poco agitada por lo repentino de la situación, de forma que su pecho subía y bajaba de forma sublime, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente al ver los ojos azules del rubio, quien la miraba sonriendo, entre amor y deseo.

–Tsunade –dijo con una suave voz, suavizando su mirada–. No exagero al decir que eres la mujer más maravillosa y hermosa del mundo, verte y hablar contigo es suficiente para hacerme feliz.

–N-Naruto…–musitó sorprendida, aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada para que él no lo notara, pues le daba vergüenza sonrojarse ante las palabras de un chico–. ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas?

–Nunca he tenido problemas para decir la verdad –se acercó besando suavemente sus mejillas–. Tú eres la única persona a la que jamás mentiría, ni siquiera para ocultar mis sentimientos por ti. No puedo más ocultar que te amo.

–¿L-lo dices en serio? ¿En verdad sientes eso por mí? –tembló al sentir esos suaves labios sobre su rostro, los cuales buscaron sus labios para besarla una vez más. En esta ocasión no se negó, y los aceptó. Fue un beso más lento, más suave en el cual ambos participaron con la misma intensión, disfrutar de los labios del otro.

–No podemos hacer esto, está muy mal, Naruto –susurró ella separando solo un poco sus labios para hablar. Trataba a toda consta de resistirse al placer, al encanto y al deseo que sobre ella vertía Naruto. Trató de liberar sus manos del agarre de él, pero no lo lograba, no obstante no era porque Naruto no se lo permitiera.

–¿Está mal? –le susurró él–. Si en verdad está mal, porque no me alejas. No te mientas Tsunade, tú tienes mucha más fuerza que yo, puedes zafarte de mí en el momento que quieras, pero no lo haces. ¿Por qué no me empujas? ¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¿Por qué no me gritas que me detenga? –sonrió de forma lasciva repartiendo besos por el cuello de la rubia, logrando sacarle suspiros y un leve gemido al inicio–. Dime que me detenga y lo haré, dime que me aleje y mi iré. Tú decides si aceptas o no.

–¿Y-yo decido? –tembló y arqueo la espalda ante los labios que atacaban su cuello lentamente. Sus fuerzas e intentos por liberarse desaparecieron.

Momento que el rubio aprovechó para colocarse entre las piernas de la hokage.

–¿Qué haces? –cuestionó sorprendida pero con una leve temblor en su voz ante la posición en la que se encontraba ahora.

–Tú sabes lo que sigue ahora –la miró con sus ojos llenos lujuriosos. Con una de sus manos liberó la cinta que sostiene su ropa.

–No lo hagas, Naruto. No podemos hacer eso –trató de detenerlo. Una de sus manos estaba libre, ¿Por qué no lo empujo?

–El sonrojo en tus mejillas me dice otra cosa –rio él. Bastó con un simple movimiento de su mano para abrir camisa–. Que belleza, este color te siente muy bien, Tsunade.

Los voluptuosos pechos de la hokage eran cubiertos por un sostén de encaje en color rojo oscuro. No podía ser más erótica la vista. Con su mano comenzó a acariciarlos, primero lento y suave. Ella solo suspiraba con los ojos cerrados y la cara volteada, sonrojada, pero sin ningún atisbo de intención por detenerlo.

"Sus manos son fuertes y rudas, pero suaves a la vez", pensó Tsunade. Miró de reojo al hombre que masajeaba sus senos. Ya no era el niño que alguna vez fue, era todo un hombre, y eso era algo que ella no lograba entender, hasta ahora. Naruto había crecido, se había vuelto muy fuerte, hábil, poderoso, poseedor de un físico envidiable y atractivo, además de ser apuesto. No obstante, jamás dejo de ser amable, gentil y honesto.

–Naruto –suspiró mirándolo con otros ojos, la negación y la incredulidad habían desaparecido.

–¿Quieres que me detenga? –cuestionó mirándola.

–No, no quiero que te detengas, quiero que sigas, quiero que sigas todo lo que quieras –sin más se acercó a él y lo besó, ahora con más deseo por parte de ella.

Al instante todo se volvió oscuro, y ella despertó abruptamente repitiendo. Al entender dónde estaba, que era su habitación a la media noche, razonó que todo había sido un sueño, o más que eso. Se sentó en la cama mirando en todas direcciones. Esta era la realidad, estaba sola en esa gran cama, lo que soñó no fue más que una fantasía, pues dos días habían pasado desde que Naruto la besó en su oficina, dos días en los que no había sabido nada de él, dos días en los que ese sueño se repitió una y otra vez, y en cada ocasión, justo cuando llegaba ese mismo momento, ella se despertaba, sudando, con el corazón acelerado y con una rara sensación de calor en su cuerpo.

–Otra vez ese sueño –se dijo así misma suspirando para relajarse. Debió quitarse la manta que la cubría pues sentía calor–. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sueño esas cosas? Solo fue un beso lo que Naruto me dio, estaba ebrio, supongo que era normal que hiciera alguna locura… aunque, igual me declaró su amor, e igual me recostó sobre el escritorio ¿Acaso él quería…? ¡Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas!

Se levantó de la cama, vestía solo una bata de satín negra. Se acercó a su mesa de noche para tomar un poco de agua de un vaso que allí había dejado antes de dormir. Con la mente aturdida por los pensamientos y el acoso de ese sueño, decidió caminar un poco en la habitación, con lo amplia que era no tenía problemas.

–¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué me alteró tanto que Naruto dijera que está enamorado de mí? –se cuestionaba así misma–. Debo admitir que jamás pensé siquiera que algo así fuera posible, él es un joven con un gran futuro por delante, apuesto, gentil, amable y sincero –decía trayendo a su mente la imagen de ese chico, sin notar que eso la hacía sonrojarse y sonreír–. Es lindo que alguien se fije en mí, sabiendo que soy una mujer mayor.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró las estrellas y la luna que imperan en el cielo. Había un silencio nostálgico y vacío al que ella se había acostumbrado a vivir todas las noches. Su mirada se dirigió a su cama, amplia y vacía. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que había dormido junto a alguien? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien se fijó en ella con tan nobles sentimientos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había conocido a un chico tan gentil y maravilloso? "Demasiado", esa era la respuesta a esas tres preguntas.

–Ya no es un niño, debo entender eso. El tiempo ha pasado y ahora es un hombre, y como tal, es normal que desee a una mujer y por sorprendente que sea, esa mujer soy yo –no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que alguien estuviera enamorado de ella–. ¿Cómo se sentirá él? –dijo viendo a la aldea–. Debe sentirse mal por la bofetada que le di. Creo que fui demasiado ruda, él solo estaba siendo sincero, sé que lo que hizo fue solo por impulso y los efectos del alcohol, Naruto jamás me trataría así estando sobrio. ¿Cómo me trataría? ¿Seguirá diciendo esas lindas palabras con las que me habló aquella noche? Es tierno que crea que soy la mujer más hermosa del mundo, nadie me había dicho eso.

Las dudas acerca de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella parecieron haber desaparecido, ahora se cuestionaba que sentía ella al respecto. Quizás esos sueños constantes no eran solo eso, quizás son fantasías, deseos. Regresó a la cama para tratar de conciliar una vez más el descanso necesario. Pero su mente tribulaba con el nerviosismo de que comenzaba a sentir algo por el chico, que ese afecto y cariño que siempre sintió por el comenzaba a convertirse en algo diferente. Tomó una almohada a la cual se abrazó para calmar su nerviosismo y poder descansar.

Así fue que las horas pasaron y el día llegó a su inicio, y con él sus actividades como líder de la aldea. Ya por el medio día estaba en su oficina, donde una gran cantidad de trabajo la esperaba, sin embargo aún no podía liberarse de sus dudas, que ahora la acosaban durante sus labores.

–Bueno, con esto será suficiente, lady Tsunade. Solo debe firmar estos documentos y yo los llevaré al hospital –decía Sakura mientras le entregaba varias hojas para que firmara. Pero la rubia estaba pensativa, solo mirando por la ventana–. ¿Lady Tsunade? Disculpe, lady.

–…¿Qué, que pasa? –dijo reaccionando y mirando a Sakura– Si, perdona, yo me ocuparé de eso –respondió sin saber nada de lo que le había dicho la pelirosa.

–Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? ha estado algo extraña desde hace un par de días –preguntó Sakura extrañada, y algo preocupada, por la actitud de su mentora.

–Sí, claro que estoy bien, solo un poco cansada por que no dormí bien, eso es todo –respondió sonriendo para que no se preocupara. Entonces una pregunta llegó a su mente–. Sakura… ¿has visto a Naruto en estos días?

–Ahora que lo menciona, la verdad es que no. Pensé que se había ido a alguna misión, pero Sasuke me dijo que estaba en su casa y que casi no salía. Terminando mi turno iré a visitarlo para saber qué le pasa, quizás esté enfermo.

–Entiendo. Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, yo iré a verlo para ver que esté bien, ¿vale? –sugirió ella fingiendo una relajada sonrisa.

–Claro, supongo que está bien –respondió Sakura.

Una vez firmados los documentos la pelirosa de retiró de la oficina. Y al mismo tiempo Tsunade también, dejando, como de costumbre, una nota a Shizune para que se hiciera cargo de sus labores. La hokage se dirigió hasta la casa de Naruto.

Necesitaba hablar con él, quizás así podría aclarar sus dudas. Aunque en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa, ¿Qué tal si él estaba molesto por la bofetada? ¿Qué tal si él había dejado de sentir eso por ella? ¿Qué tal si todo fue culpa del alcohol y no estaba enamorado de ella? Aunque no lo aparentara, esas dudas la asustaban. Poco tardó en llegar hasta el departamento del chico, dudó una última vez si debía o no hablar con él, pero se decidió. Así que tocó a la puerta.

–Ya voy –respondió Naruto abriendo la puerta. Él chico recién había terminado de ducharse, se notaba por su cabello mojado. Solo vestía un pantalón, de manera que su fornido torso estaba desnudo–. ¡Tsunade! –exclamó sorprendido al verla allí.

–Hola, Naruto… ¿podemos hablar? –dijo ella con una voz suave, pero sin poder quitar sus ojos del torso de Naruto.


	7. Capítulo 7: Aceptación de la verdad

**Capítulo 7: Aceptación de la verdad**

–Hola, Naruto… ¿podemos hablar? –dijo ella con una voz suave, pero sin poder quitar sus ojos del torso de Naruto.

–Hmmm… c-claro que sí. Pasa –respondió él, notándose nervioso con solo verla allí.

Tsunade asintió y entró en el modesto departamento del joven. El lugar estaba un poco desordenado, pero era limpio y acogedor. Realmente ella nunca había entrado allí en todo el tiempo que conocía a Naruto. Lo más cercano que tuvo para sentarse fue la cama, pues, al fin y al cabo, es solo una habitación. Él se quedó de pie frente a ella.

–¿Sobre qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Naruto fingiendo una sonrisa y tragándose sus nervios. En su mente, pensaba que ella le reprendería o le castigaría por lo que hizo aquella noche.

–Primero que nada, quería sabe cómo estabas. Has estado algo aislado estos días, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad. Quería hablar de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, pero no pensó que fuera prudente ir al grano.

–…Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que no me he sentido de ánimos como para tomar una nueva misión. Quería descansar unos días –respondió con una sonrisa relajada, pero falsa.

–Entiendo. ¿Ibas a salir a algún lugar? –esto lo dijo acerca de que recién salía de la ducha.

–No, solo estaba algo acalorado y quería refrescarme –rio un poco. Se acercó a su cama donde había una camisa, la cual se puso.

Mientras lo hacia ella lo miraba muy a detalle. Su piel, sus fuertes brazos, ese duro y plano pecho donde cualquier mujer podría acurrucarse y dormir muy a gusto, más abajo, su abdomen plano y fortalecido, resaltando sus músculos, finalmente la V que se marca en la parte inferior del abdomen y sabes dónde termina. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la rubia miró así a un hombre? fue hace muchos años, tantos que no lo recuerda, pero la forma en la que se mordió el labio la delató.

Ese fue el último momento en que trató de mantener la imagen de aquel niño, algo tonto pero amable y valiente, en su mente, pues ese niño ya no existía. Se transformó en un hombre aún más fuerte y valiente, pero que conservaba su tan interesante personalidad, y claro, se había convertido también en uno de los hombres más apuestos de la aldea, si no es que el mas.

–Listo –dijo Naruto haciéndola salir de su trance. Luego la miró de reojo con cierto temblor en sus palabras–. ¿Y tú, c-como has estado?

–¿Yo? Supongo que bien –respondió fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa, pero en su mente los sueños eróticos con él aparecían–. Sabes, no lo había dicho antes, quizás porque no lo había notado, pero has cambiado mucho, Naruto.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –cuestionó sorprendido por lo que dijo. ¿A qué venia esa observación?

–Sí, claro que lo digo en serio. Te has convertido en todo un hombre, bastante apuesto, diría yo. Debe haber muchas chicas detrás de ti, ¿verdad? –dijo acompañado de una sonrisa. Pero llevaba una trampa, ella se preguntaba si había alguna chica interesada en Naruto, por eso hizo esa "pregunta". ¿A caso le preocupaba ahora que así fuera?

–La verdad no lo sé –suspiró llevándose una mano al cabello para alborotarlo. Comenzaba a incomodarse porque ella parecía estar obviando lo que pasó la noche anterior–. No es que me importe realmente.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó, casi de forma ridícula.

–Por favor Tsunade, no sé a qué estás jugando. ¿Viniste a regañarme, a castigarme, a reprocharme? No sé qué es lo que pretendes –cuestionó algo fastidiado por la situación, pero a la vez temeroso.

Ella reaccionó y se tensó al verse en esa situación. ¿Qué debía responder? Realmente, ¿A que había ido allí? trató de hablar, pero no supo que decir, para su suerte Naruto la interrumpió.

–Tsunade, y-yo lo siento, ¿sí? No tienes idea cuanto lamento lo que hice esa noche –dijo para luego suspirar muy hondo, sintiendo como se desahogaba–. Fue una completa estupidez lo que hice.

Se arrodilló frente a ella para pedir disculpas. Para Naruto era un gran alivio lo que hacía, pues estaba desahogando una gran culpa. Por otro lado, la rubia pensaba que después de tantas palabras lindas, cumplidos y proclamar ese ferviente amor él se retractaba de todo. No pudo evitar enfurecerse, pues realmente había llegado a considerar la idea, aunque muy en el fondo.

–¿T-te arrepientes de todo? –preguntó ella apretando un poco los dientes y los puños.

–Por supuesto. No merecías que te tratara de esa forma, y menos después de lo que confesé –levantó la mirada sin notar la seria expresión de ella–. Sé que esa no era la forma de hacerlo, pero, es que ya no podía contenerme, te pido me perdones, Tsunade –se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de ella.

–…Espera, no entiendo, ¿de qué te arrepientes exactamente? –las palabras del chico parecían un tanto contradictorias, y ella estaba tan confundida e interesada en saberlo que no le importó lo que hizo Naruto y como la abrazaba.

–¿Cómo que de qué? por robarte un beso de esa forma tan descarada y tosca, luego someterte contra la mesa sin respeto alguno, a pesar de que me pedias que no lo hiciera y tratabas de alejarme –explicó él–. No tienes idea como me arrepiento por eso, no te merecías eso –suspiró pesadamente, pero muy a gusto por estar junto a ella–. La verdad es que no podía controlarme, estaba tan fuera de mí. Después de varios años por fin podía confesarte lo que siento, y claro, estaba ebrio. Todo eso combinado me hizo perder la razón.

–¿Entonces, no te arrepientes de haberme confesado lo que sientes por mí? –preguntó ella, incapaz de controlar la pequeña sonrisa que sus labios dibujaron. Inconscientemente llevó su mano a la cabeza de Naruto, acariciando con suavidad su rubio cabello.

–Jamás –dijo al instante lleno de seguridad–. Yo sé que no es algo común, que puede considerarse incorrecto, pero eso no me importa. Yo sé lo que siento por ti y nada puede cambiarlo –la abrazó un poco más–. Aunque entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí –dijo con pesar.

–Naruto –musitó ella. Las palabras del joven la conmovían. Si, había crecido, pero seguía siendo igual de honesto y necio como siempre, cualidades que antes le parecían divertidas ahora le parecían cautivadoras. No lo admitiría pero saber esto la alegraba y aliviaba–. Eres muy aferrado, Naruto –susurró con una voz suave mientras seguía su lenta caricia.

–No puedo evitarlo, siempre me he aferrado a mis sueños y deseos –respondió él. Las caricias de la rubia lo relajaban como solo una mujer puede relajar a un hombre, con cariño.

–Lo sé. Siempre has sido así, y es algo que admiro de ti –rio ella–. Lamento haberte golpeado de esa forma, no te lo merecías, solo estabas confundido, nervioso, y ebrio.

–Claro que lo merecía, Tsunade. Te falte al respeto, no solo como la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, si no como la líder de la aldea –insistió suspirado arrepentido–. Me avergüenza pesar hasta donde hubiera llegado de no ser por esa bofetada.

–¿Hasta dónde? –repitió ella. Sus sueños reaparecieron en su mente, al igual que un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas–. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no te abofeteaba? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–P-pues…no lo sé –dijo sonrojado–. No quiero pensarlo, pero quizás habría intentado…

–Dilo, vamos –insistió ella, pero suavizó su voz para no parecer tan interesada.

–La verdad –suspiró y haría honor a su honestidad una vez más–. Siempre he deseado verte desnuda y, y acariciar tus pechos…masajearlos…besarlos –tragó un poco nervios y agradecía no estar mirándola por que la vergüenza lo mataría.

 _"Tan pervertido como lo esperaba"_ pensó ella, pero no le molestaba, después de todo ella había soñado cosas muy similares, lo que la avergonzaba, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la idea y la imagen de Naruto haciendo tales cosas. Sin embargo tenía que regresar a la realidad y a sus fútiles intentos por negar lo que comenzaba a sentir por él.

–Naruto, no está bien que me veas de esa forma –dijo suspirando, ¿porque ella misma trataba de engañarse?–. Ya soy una mujer mayor, no soy tan atractiva como dices.

–Tsunade –llamó él alejándose un poco solo para verla, igual seguía arrodillado–. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué te menosprecias? –cuestionó incrédulo ante las palabras que ella misma decía sobre sí–. Tsunade, tu eres una de las mujeres más hermosas de la aldea, para mí, la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que conozco.

–Naruto, por favor –trató de alegar algo, pero las palabras del chico la conmovían y la halagaban hasta hacerla ruborizar. Para que él no lo notara desvió volver la cara.

–Además, no solo se trata del aspecto físico. Aún más bella que tu cuerpo es tu personalidad. Eres fuerte, inteligente, respetable, honesta, justa, decidida, valiente, leal, ruda y amable, todo a la vez. Por dios, combinas perfectamente todas las virtudes de una mujer.

Ella era incapaz de mirarlo en ese momento, pero también era incapaz de alegar algo, y tampoco podía no sonreír ante tan dulces palabras.

–Nadie es perfecto –siguió hablando Naruto con una sonrisa en sus labios–. Incluso en tus defectos puedo encontrar encanto. Eres orgullosa, caprichosa, te enojas con mucha facilidad y eres mandona –ella arqueo la ceja mirándolo de reojo un poco ofendida–. No sé por qué, pero eso me encanta de ti. Cuando estas enojada, y eres capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, no puedo evitar pensar lo bella que te vez así. La forma en la frunces el ceño o levantas la ceja, tu mirada asesina cuando alguien hace una estupidez, tu serio semblante cuando estas inconforme con algo…-rio ante lo que él mismo decía–. Simplemente no tengo palabras para describir lo encantadora que eres en todas tus facetas.

Tsunade no podía estar más conmovida, incluso sus ojos estaba algo humedecido, y se mordía el labio para no decir alguna estupidez en su afán por negar lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan lindo y sincero? ¿Por qué la hacía sentirse la mujer perfecta? ¿Por qué nunca nadie le había dicho todo eso hasta ahora? ¿Por qué su corazón late tan rápido ante las palabras de Naruto?

–Perdóname, sé que debo parecer un idiota patético tratando de que te fijes en mi –finalizó él, con una voluntad firme ante lo que él pensaba–. No tengo oportunidad de estar contigo, y no te culpo. No podemos obligar a nadie a que sienta algo por nosotros. Lo único que deseo, Tsunade –tomó suavemente una de las manos de ella–. Es que esto no afecte nuestra amistad –la miró a los ojos, ella solo trataba de no soltar una sola lagrima–. No quiero perderte por esto, no quiero que te alejes de mí.

–¿Y podrías vivir sintiendo todo eso por sin que yo corresponda? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

–No lo sé. Pero lo intentaré –rio nervioso. Para caer una vez más en una amarga y odiada realidad–… No, no podría.

–Naruto, yo… –pero la interrumpió.

–Si me odias después de esto, lo entenderé –dijo con decisión.

Sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre ella besándola una vez más. Fue tan intensó y rápido que terminó por recostarla en la cama. Solo en un principio, y fue por la sorpresa, ella intentó alejarlo. Sus manos se pusieron en los hombros de Naruto, pero no tenía la fuerza para alejarlo, porque estaba disfrutando ese beso. Tan solo en un segundo lo aceptó y cerró los ojos para enfocarse en esa unión labial cargada de sentimientos por parte de ambos. Con sus manos rodeó el cuello de Naruto suavemente para cercarlo más.

–Naruto –musitó tomándose un momento para respirar.

–Tsunade, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo…

–No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste que sintiera algo por ti –confesó ella con los ojos cerrados y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros del otro.

–¿Qué? –no podía ser mayor la sorpresa de Naruto, abriendo los ojos a mas no poder.

–Por favor, nadie debe enterarse de esto –pidió, que fue más como una orden.

Al instante ella misma lo jaló para volver a besarlo, siendo ella quien dirigía el beso y la intensidad.


	8. Capítulo 8: Elijo el deseo

**Capítulo 8: Elijo el deseo**

En aquella habitación solo se escuchaban los sutiles sonidos de dos personas besándose con cierta necesidad, siendo la hokage quien más disfrutaba de esa unión. El joven aun no podía creerlo, y por ello no reaccionaba aun. Hasta que sintió las suaves manos de Tsunade sobre su rostro.

Estaba sobre ella, ambos recostados en la cama, olvidándose de cualquier idea moral o posibles problemas, solo entregándose a un deseo que ahora compartían. Al principio fue beso algo brusco y rápido, pero paulatinamente se fue tornando más lento y suave más fácil de disfrutar para ambos. La hokage rodeó suavemente con sus brazos el cuello del chico, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura. Sin que lo demostraran las mejillas de ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por esto. Al final, tuvieron que separase para poder respirar.

–Tus labios son más deliciosos de lo que pude imaginar, Tsunade –dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, mientras miraba a la mujer a los ojos, con ganas de volver a besarla.

–N-no digas esas cosas, bueno, puede que sea por mi labial. No sé qué es lo que pasa, Naruto –decía jadeando un poco, y desviando la mirada pues la del chico la avergonzaba–. Desde aquella noche no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

–¿En serio? –cuestionó con cierta sorpresa, y sonriendo aún más–. Yo tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde hace mucho –acarició su mejilla suavemente.

–Una mujer de mi edad, no debería pesar de esta forma en un chico tan joven como tú, me avergüenza mucho –suspiró sintiendo esa calidez en su mejilla–. Si acepto esta relación me convertiré en una mujer despreciable…

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué es despreciable ser feliz? –cuestionó él con seriedad.

–Cómo es posible que no entiendes lo difícil e incorrecto que es esto, Naruto –suspiró llevándose las manos al rostro, pues esa terquedad del chico podía ser molesta, pero atrayente a la vez.

–Cómo es posible que te preocupes más lo que otros piensen que lo que tú sientes –alegó él–. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, Tsunade. Sé que no es algo común, pero también sé que no es algo malo. La pregunta es ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

–Y-yo no lo sé –respondió titubeando, pues aún era una situación confusa para ella misma–. No lo sé, y lamento no poder responder eso Naruto, pero estoy muy confundida ahora, no sé qué pensar.

–Lo entiendo. No puedo obligarte a sentir algo –respondió levantándose de la cama.

–¿Naruto? –le miró algo cohibida, pensando que se había enojado.

–Te amo, Tsunade, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Por favor, no me des falsas esperanzas en algo que puede no ocurrir. Solo dime que no, si no vez nada en mí más que un ninja –pidió con pesar mientras se vestía con su típica chamarra.

–No digas eso, tú eres alguien muy importante para mí…

–Pero no esa clase de importancia, ¿Cómo me vez, Tsunade? ¿Un amigo, un discípulo, un hijo?

–…no lo sé, Naruto, no lo sé. Ya no eres un niño, eso me queda claro –agachó la mirada–. Solo déjame pensar las cosas y te prometo que te tendré una respuesta. Sabes que lo último que quiero es lastimarte –pidió con los ojos húmedos ante tal disyuntiva.

–Está bien, ¿podemos vernos esta noche? –asintió aceptado lo que ella pedía.

–No creo, tengo…tengo trabajo que terminar en la oficina, terminaré muy tarde. Pero podemos ir a desayunar algo mañana –respondió levantándose, y mintiendo acerca de su supuesto trabajo.

–Me parece bien. Tsunade –sonrió acercándose a ella–. Supongo que te iras ya.

–Sí, tengo que… –antes que siguiera hablando él la tomó por la cintura y la besó otra vez, aunque con suavidad, buscando únicamente catar ese dulce sabor de los labios de esa mujer. Tsunade no se negó ni se resistió, aunque tampoco colaboró.

–N-no me lo hagas más difícil, Naruto –suspiró desviando la mirada apenas pudo.

–Quizás es la última vez que pruebe tus labios –susurró soltándola, pero sonriendo perdido en los preciosos ojos de ella.

–Dudo que sea buena besando –sonrió dirigiéndose a la salida.

–No se trata de que seas buena, se trata de que eres tú, la mujer de la que estoy enamorado y la más hermosa de la aldea –dijo él antes que ella saliera.

–Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo –se dijo así misma mientras salía, y se mordía los labios.

Fue pues que Tsunade se retiró de la casa de Naruto para volver a su oficina. Aliviada, en parte, porque el chico seguía en pie con lo que días antes le había declarado, pero confundida por la decisión que debía tomar. Una parte de su ser, su corazón, le decía que aceptara, que ella también sentía algo por Naruto, pero otra parte, su conciencia, le decía que era algo incorrecto e injusto, él era demasiado joven y ella ya era una mujer mayor, no había futuro en esa relación. Esas eran las tribulaciones que no dejaron su mente en todo el día. ¿El deseo o la realidad?

–¿Lady, mi lady? –llamaba la pelinegra Shizune. Pero la rubia no le respondía, solo estaba con su silla hacia la ventana perdida en el horizonte y sus pensamientos–. ¡Mi lady! –tuvo que alzar la voz para llamar su atención.

–¿Qué, que pasa, Shizune? –reaccionó por fin con la atención captada–. No alces la voz por favor, estaba pensando.

–Sí, ya lo noté, ¿qué la tiene tan distraída, mi lady? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

La rubia dudó si podía confiar en Shizune algo tan delicado. Al final se negó a revelar su secreto, sin embargo, igual quería saber ella que opinaba acerca de la situación.

–Shizune. Hace algunos días recibí una carta del kazekage, en ella me hablaba de un dilema en el que se encontraba la aldea –dijo comenzando a armar una mentira–. Quisiera saber tu opinión, ¿qué pensarías de una mujer que se siente atraída por un chico mucho menor?

–¿Por qué le informa el kazekage algo así a usted? –respondió la pelinegra sin entender el porqué de la cuestión.

–Bueno, pues él quería saber mi opinión acerca de que se debe hacer. En lo personal estoy algo confundida, no sé si es algo bueno o algo malo, así que me gustaría escuchar tu opinión, ¿vale? –la hokage era bastante buena para mentir.

–Es bastante difícil decidir en algo así. La gente suele ver con malos ojos una relación en la que hay una gran diferencia de edad, sin embargo, yo creo que no importa la edad cuando ambas personas se aman de verdad –respondió ella con una leve sonrisa, sin sospechar el trasfondo de la pregunta.

–Entonces, ¿tú crees que no tiene nada de malo? ¿Y qué tal si esa mujer solo siente una atracción física, no digo que no quiera al chico, pero no está segura de lo que siente por él? –insistió.

–La verdad no soy muy hábil en esos temas, mi lady, lo siento –dijo riendo un poco apenada–. Sin embargo, tal vez esa atracción física es parte de una atracción sentimental que ella no quiere admitir. Puede que ella esté confundida por lo extraño de la situación. Tal vez hablando con el joven puedan aclarar las cosas. Bueno, debo retirarme, ya es un poco tarde. Nos vemos mañana, mi lady.

–Sí, claro, puedes retirarte –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa–, ¿Hablar con él? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si cada vez que estoy a su lado no puedo dejar de pensar en él abrazándome y tocándome? –musitó a penas se fue Shizune–. Tsunade, a sincérate contigo misma, ¿Qué sientes por Naruto? Independientemente de tus sueños con él, ¿realmente que es lo sientes o puedes llegar a sentir? –lo pensó y lo pensó, pero no halló respuesta alguna–. Quizás con una copa de sake pueda vislumbrar mejor las cosas.

Terminó su trabajo y se fue a su residencia, buscando privacidad para pensar las cosas y beber un poco. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y la noche llegó.

–¿Qué oportunidad puedes tener contra una chica como joven? ¿Por qué él se fijó en ti? –hablaba consigo misma, mirándose al espejo mientras bebía directo de la botella–. Eres vieja, lo único que tienes son este par de melones –dijo apretando sus pechos–. Fuera de eso no hay nada especial en ti, hay chicas de su edad mucho más hermosas.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, solo mirándose. Se había despojado de su típico atuendo, vistiendo solo un camisón corto, rojo y ligeramente traslucido que dejaba ver sus bragas del mismo color, carente de sostén. En leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

–En varias ocasiones pudo verlo mirando mi escote, a los hombres les gustan mucho los pechos grandes –musitó y luego suspiró frustrada por no poder decidir nada, por contradecirse en cada momento–. ¿Por qué me importa tanto mi apariencia ahora?

–Yo opino que te vez hermosa –dijo una voz detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola.

Tsunade volvió la mirada detrás de sí rápidamente, solo para toparse con Naruto, quien claramente había entrado por la ventana.

–¿Naruto? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas? –alegó sorprendida y algo molesta por la forma tan sigilosa en la que entró.

–Bueno, había salido a cenar con mis amigos, y a tomar un poco. Cuando salí no tenía ganas de ir a casa, solo de venir aquí y verte –sonrió acercándose–. Nunca había visto la ropa con la que duermes, te vez aún más hermosa y sexy así.

–Oye, respeta –alegó sonrojada por las palabras del joven–. Otra vez estás ebrio, ¿verdad?

–Tranquila, no bebí mucho esta vez. A diferencia de ti –rio un poco, viendo la botella que ella tenía cerca, la cual estaba a la mitad.

–Eso no es nada, yo estoy en mis cinco sentidos –se cruzó de brazos con seriedad–. Será mejor que te vayas, si alguien te vió entrar tendrás problemas.

–Nadie me vió entrar, te lo garantizo. ¿Tú quieres que me vaya? –preguntó con un tono coqueto, el chico estaba ligeramente ebrio, solo así podía estar más tranquilo y coqueto con ella.

–Bueno –dijo pensativa ante esa pregunta, desvió la mirada–. Solo quiero saber a qué has venido exactamente.

–Solo quería verte, eso es todo –sonrió acercándose a ella–. Y, saber si ya has tomado una decisión.

–Tal vez –respondió recordando lo que Shizune le dijo horas atrás, lo de hablar con él para poder aclarar sus sentimientos–. Es complicado, Naruto, aun para mí. No puedo negar que me agrada estar contigo, y tu forma tan linda de ser, hace años que nadie me trataba así, además no puedo evitar notar lo guapo que eres, y, aunque no eres muy hábil, tus besos me gustaron –dijo con pesar en la mirada.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema, Tsunade? –alegó él llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella, con intención de abrazarla, pero ella se negó.

–Que no se si te amo, Naruto –respondió tajante–. No se siento lo mismo por ti, o solo es una atracción física –agachó la mirada–. Lo siento.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento, Naruto no dijo nada, solo quitó su mano de su cintura y se alejó un poco mirándola. Tsunade no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos, pensando que lo había decepcionado.

–Supongo que lo mejor es que tú y yo… –decía Tsunade, hasta que fue interrumpida por los labios de Naruto que la besaron velozmente, tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella intentó alejarlo, pero él no lo permitió, rodeándola por la cintura. A los poco segundos la hokage sucumbió a los labios del joven, correspondiendo ante esa sensación y sabor, compartiendo ambos la esencia del sake bebido.

–Odio que seas tan terco, Naruto –suspiró ella para poder respirar después de un prolongado beso.

–A mí me encanta verte confundida, jamás te vi en una situación como esta –le susurró él.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sin entender a que se refería.

–Dijiste que no sabías si me amabas, entonces debo ayudarte para que lo sepas –le susurró para luego besar su cuello lentamente, haciéndola temblar y suspirar–. Ya he hecho muchas insensateces, haré una mayor.

–N-Naruto, detente ahora mismo. No sé qué tonterías estarás pensando, pero te digo que no voy a ¡Ha! –exclamó ante la sorpresa de como la levantaba–. ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! ¡Bájame! –antes que se diera cuenta él la llevó a la cama.

Tsunade no podía estar más sorprendida, solo lo miró, y él a ella. Con una enorme sonrisa, que denotaba lujuria, Naruto se despejó fácilmente de su camisa, mostrando ese fornido y marcado torso que a ella le gustaba ver, y deseaba tocar.

–Ya te he robado muchos besos, quizás sea ambicioso, pero no me conformo ya con el dulce sabor de tus labios –sonrió colocándose sobre ella para que no se moviera–. Ahora quiero más de ti –ella trató tontamente de alejarlo, colocando sus manos en el duro pecho del chico–. Deseo que seas mía esta noche –le susurró para luego morder su oreja, sacándole un leve gemido.

–Por dios, Naruto, ¿qué te pasa? –alegó tapando su boca, sonrojada por ese gemido que dio.

–Tu, tu eres lo que me pasa –respondió comenzado a besar el cuello de Tsunade con mayor intensidad, haciéndola suspirar, y gemir, aunque esto trataba de contenerlo mordiéndose el labio.

Una de las manos de Naruto se movió hacia los voluptuosos senos de la hokage, tomando uno y comenzando a masajearlo lento pero con firmeza.

–N-Naruto –trató de alegar pero sus labios fueron robados una vez más, con mayor intensidad, luego su boca fue invadida por la lengua del rubio que buscaba la de ella.

Estaba ocurriendo justo como en sus sueños, sus intentos por alejarlo cesaron y se dedicó también a disfrutarlo. Sus manos recorrieron el torso y la espalda de él, mientras que su lengua correspondía al juego y se entrelazaba con la de él. Naruto se alejó solo un poco para quitarle el camisón a Tsunade. No opuso resistencia, aunque sintió un poco vergüenza al mostrar sus senos. Siendo el único hombre en verla así en muchos años.

–¿Qué opinas? –cuestionó ella sonrojada, un poco excitada dibujando una sonrisa en los labios, aunque no lo miraba a los ojos–. Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad? Pervertido.

–Esto es solo el inicio. No me imagino cuantos hombres matarían por verte así –respondió recostándola y apretando sus tetas, además de jugar un poco con sus rosados pezones, los cuales la hacían temblar y suspirar..

–S-solo por esta noche, Naruto, ¿vale? –tembló y gimió al sentir como apretaba sus pezones–. No seas tan rudo, son sensibles.

Naruto no podía estar más excitado y feliz. Sin decir nada se acercó atrapando en su boca uno de esos grandes y suaves pechos, haciendo énfasis en lamer los rosados y deliciosos pezones con desespero.

–Q-que bien se siente –gimió Tsunade acariciando la cabeza de Naruto–. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, Naruto.


	9. Capítulo 9: La noche

**Capítulo 9: La noche**

La luna se cierne sobre el despejado cielo de la aldea de Konoha, la noche es fría sin embargo en cierta habitación la situación se tornaba más cálida. Es la residencia de la hokage, las luces permanecen apagadas a pesar de las horas, solo un poco de la luz de la luna puede entrar a través de las cortinas y la ventana abierta.

Todo era muy silencioso, exceptuado los suspiros emitidos por la misma hokage. Sobre la cama se encuentra ella semidesnuda, solo con sus bragas cubriendo su intimidad, pero sus senos están al aire y son víctima del deseo de cierto rubio joven por chuparlos y masajearlo a voluntad. Naruto es quien está sobre ella dándose gusto con sus pechos, catando ese excitante sabor y textura de los rosados pezones de la sannin.

Ella estaba sorprendida, sorprendida de por qué lo estaba disfrutando. Con su mano tomaba el cabello de Naruto titubeando entre alejarlo o acercarlo más. Trataba a toda consta de suprimir los leves gemidos, pues le avergonzaba al punto que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y se mordía el labio para tratar de alejarse del placer.

–N-Naruto –trataba de decir mientras sus suspiros expresaban el disfrute.

–¿Quieres que me detenga? –preguntó él sonriendo mientas dejaba los pechos de la hokage y subía a su cuello para llenarlo de besos y una que otra mordida suave.

–E-esto no está bien –alegaba, mientras su cuerpo se erizaba y arqueaba la espalda por tan repentina y excitante sensación. Soltó el cabello de Naruto y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, acercando su rostro al suyo para poder mirarlo a los ojos–. Pero no puedo negarme, yo también te deseo.

Una sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del joven quien no tardó en acercarse a ella para besarla con gran emoción, y ella que ya no buscó negarse, o engañarse, no dudó en corresponder a ese ansiado y delicioso beso con un toque se sake y lujuria.

Las manos del chico no demoraron en buscar el siguiente objetivo, las bragas de Tsunade. Ella se sorprendió pero era tarde él ya las había dejado en sus rodillas así que la hokage no tuvo más opción que dejarlo y colaborar, terminando por fin por estar completamente desnuda. Él se alejó un poco para poder apreciarla mejor.

Esa preciosa y suave piel blanca que va acorde con el largo y rubio cabello, el punto en su frente y los ojos color miel, para Naruto los ojos más hermosos que existen, y como no notar el leve rubor que sus mejillas inunda haciéndola ver como sacada de sus más ansiados sueños y fantasías.

–N-no es justo que solo yo esté desnuda, Naruto –susurró ella avergonzada por la furtiva mirada masculina sobre ella.

–Tienes razón –respondió él sonriendo. No tardó nada en despojarse del pantalón y la ropa interior.

La curiosidad y la excitación la hicieron ver en esa dirección llevándose una gran sorpresa ante el erecto miembro de Naruto no era para nada lo que se imaginó.

–Sin dudas has crecido mucho –rio nerviosa, pero a la vez excitada, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su entrepierna. Se inclinó hacia él para tomarlo entre sus manos y palpar esa dureza tan masculina.

–Tsunade –suspiró Naruto siendo ahora él quien se sonrojaba mas ante las caricias que ella comenzaba, subiendo y bajando su mano para estimularlo–. E-es mejor de lo que pude imaginar, tu mano es tan suave y cálida.

–Tú pene están más caliente –respondió mordiendo su labio y apretando su mano alrededor de ese miembro– ¿Imaginabas estas cosas conmigo? –cuestionó extrañamente halagada.

–No puedo negarlo. Si, muchas veces soñé contigo –confesó apenado pero suspirando y mordiéndose el labio por el apretón que recibió.

–En verdad eres un pervertido, era de esperarse –rio ella, solo con pensar en quien fue su maestro.

De repente él se acercó y la empujó suavemente recostándola otra vez.

–Aun no has visto nada –advirtió acercándose a ella y colándose entre sus piernas, la jaló hacia él hasta el punto en que sus sexos se frotaban, esto erizó la piel de la rubia, quien ahogó un gemido mordiendo uno de sus dedos–. Tsunade –llamó con voz suave mirándola a los ojos–. Te amo.

Con un rápido, y algo rudo, movimiento la penetró. No llegó a causarle dolor, eso era lo último que quería, pero si la tomó por sorpresa lo rápido que fue y lo demostró con un gemido fuerte que no pudo evitar expresar.

–Que rudo –dijo jadeando, solo era el principio.

Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. El chico era rápido y fuerte, mostrando lujuria e inexperiencia, buscaba llegar tan profundo como podía, sentir dentro de si el duro y largo miembro de ese joven le estaba encantando a Tsunade.

–Sí, sí, Naruto –comenzaba a repetir en cada embestida sin poder mitigar sus suspiros y armoniosos gemidos.

–Tsunade, esto es increíble –jadeaba extasiado por esa sensación de calidez que lo envolvía–. No puedo dejar de moverme.

–M-más te vale que no lo hagas –advirtió, ahora sin miramientos a gemir y suspirar con mayor volumen.

Se acercó a ella para atacar con su boca y manos los grandes pechos de la rubia, ahora lamiendo con ambición los pezones rosados y erectos, además de morderlos suavemente.

–N-no los muerdas así –se quejó pero realmente le había gustado–. No seas tan rudo con mis pechos… –no pudo decir nada más, pues se apoderó de sus labios, en un lujurioso beso donde las lenguas eran los principales participantes.

La lengua de Tsunade buscaba la de Naruto para frotarse contra ella, mientras sus labios se acarician entre sí. Los eróticos sonidos de la mujer son opacados por la danza de lenguas momentáneamente, pero reaparecen cuando sus pezones su pellizcados. Ella se separa para poder respirar entre jadeos y suspiros. Las piernas de la hokage se aferraron a su amante rodeándolo y entrelazándose para que esto no se aleje demasiado.

–Me estoy volviendo loco, no puedo controlarme, Tsunade –advirtió Naruto recargando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer volviendo más rudos y rápidos su movimientos de cadera.

–Ya lo noté, cariño –expreso con una voz más aguda y usando una nueva palabra para referirse a él, se aferró a él abrazandolo–. ¡Dios! Naruto, eres increíble. Por favor quiero que lo hagas más fuerte, me voy a correr.

Como una orden él chico se forzó aún más dentro de ella, hasta invadir toda la habitación con el lascivo sonido de gritos de placer femeninos y jadeos masculinos.

A los pocos segundos un grito ahogado por parte de ella al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensa y su espalda se arquea. El chico tiembla y jadea más rápido. Llegando al mismo tiempo a su clímax impregnando a su pareja con la esencia del otro.

El placer desaparece lentamente dejando tras de sí cansancio y calor en ambos. Naruto dirige su mirada a Tsunade.

El cuerpo de esa mujer brilla ligeramente por el sudor y la tenue luz de luna que recae sobre ella, sus senos bajan y suben por su respiración agitada, que vista más hermosa y erótica, como un ángel desnudo entregado a un deseo de lujuria. Ella abre sus ojos color miel y fija al hombre que está frente a ella, sudoroso y con la luz de la luna bañando su perfecto cuerpo, su duro y plano pecho se agita por la respiración. A los pocos segundos Naruto cayó en la cama a su lado, sin poder borrar esa tonta sonrisa de los labios.

–Dame un segundo, cariño. Fuiste muy intenso y estoy un poco agitada –dijo Tsunade dándole la espalda y colocándose de costado para que no viera lo rojas que estaba sus mejillas.

–¿Un segundo? ¿A caso quieres más? –cuestionó Naruto sonriendo de forma más pervertida y emocionada.

–Y-yo no dije eso, Naruto. No sé si podría con más, estaba cansada desde antes que vinieras, y ahora lo estoy aún más… ¡ha! –gimió de la nada al sentir la mano de Naruto en su entrepierna–. No hagas eso –trató de detenerlo, pero estaba muy sensible, comenzando a disfrutar esa estimulación.

–Estas muy mojada, Tsunade. Estoy seguro que, como yo, no quieres que esto acabe –dijo riendo un poco–. No te preocupes, preciosa. Deja que yo me ocupe de todo –le susurró al odio con una voz melosa y coqueta, mientras sus dedos entraban en ella arrancándole placer en cada movimiento. Mordió con delicadeza la oreja de ella, haciéndola gritar levemente–. Solo disfruta, solo déjame hacerte mía otra vez.

–¿Tuya? –replicó por la sensación y las palabras del chico mirándolo de reojo.

–Así es, esta noche serás mía, completamente mía, Tsunade –respondió besando su cuello y acomodándose sobre ella una vez más. Acomodó las piernas de ella para tener acceso a su vagina otra vez–. Eres mi mujer esta noche.

–…Si, soy tu mujer, y tú mi hombre –la sensatez y moral la abandonaron por completo para este punto y se entregó únicamente al deseo de placer, sexo y cariño, del que por tanto tiempo había carecido.

La penetración fue rápida y profunda, y con ella el gozo reiniciaba su ciclo. Él no deja de deleitarse con los senos de la hokage cada que podía mientras que ella también disfruta pasando sus manos por la espalda y brazos de él. Con cada embestida cada uno perdía cordura y se entregaban a la lujuria, que a su vez era acompañada de amor, aunque no lo noten, pues los besos no faltaban en ningún momento. Y fue Tsunade quien lo miró a los ojos en cierto momento, mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto y entrelazaba sus dedos.

–No te detengas, cariño. Quiero que liberes sobre mi todo el deseo que tengas –dijo de entre suspiros, mirando fijamente los ojos del rubio.

–No, no, no me detendré por nada, te haré gritar y gemir como nunca en tu vida –aseguró el perdido en esos ojos color miel.

Y fue pues que daba empiece a una larga noche y madrugada cargadas de sexo, pasión y deseo. No se sabe cuántos orgasmos tuvieron cada uno, solo que acabaron terriblemente agotados al final. Tras un grito y gemido, llegan al último clímax, sus cuerpos ya no pueden más aunque quisieran. A los pocos momentos el chico agotado se acerca a su amante y la abraza acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer buscando cariño y amor por parte de ella, pues su libido había terminado.

–Naruto –suspira igual de agotada. Sonriendo por lo tierno que se veía ahora su amante no tardó en abrazarlo con suavidad acariciando su rubio cabello–. No puedo creer que hiciéramos todo esto y no pensé que tuvieras tanta energía.

–Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, es un sueño hecho realidad, Tsunade –respondió sonriendo lleno de felicidad.

–Jamás pensé que pudiera causar estos deseos en ti, me avergüenza y me halaga a la vez –confeso con una linda sonrisa–. No creo haber cooperado mucho tú lo hiciste todo.

–Bueno, no me rompiste la cara de un golpe, eso es suficiente cooperación –sonrió mirándola a los ojos

Un momento de silencio y el semblante de Naruto cambió notándose serio.

–Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás he conocido, no creo haber sido suficiente hombre para ti.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó ella extrañada por lo que dijo–. ¿Por qué dices eso, Naruto?

–Por qué te mereces lo mejor, Tsunade. Te mereces un hombre que te lleve a un placer aun mayor, sé que no fui suficiente. Hice lo que pude, todo lo que se me ocurrió, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso porque era mi primera vez…

–¡Espera! ¿Eras virgen? –interrumpió sorprendida por lo que revelaba.

–Sí, claro. Jamás había estado con una mujer hasta ahora –respondió como si nada.

–Por dios, Naruto, no tenía idea, me siento terrible ahora, como es posible que tu primera vez sea con una mujer como yo, tu merecías algo diferente, algo mejor –una terrible culpa la invadió, sintiéndose como una abusadora o algo similar. Pero sus tribulaciones terminaron cuando Naruto tomó su rostro suavemente y la besó.

–No hay nada mejor para mí que tú, no existe ninguna mujer con la que quiera estar que no seas tú. Este es el mejor día de mi vida, Tsunade, le hice el amor a la mujer que amo –respondió con una dulce y suave voz, acompañada de una linda y sincera sonrisa.

–Que tonto eres, de veras –la misma sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia, sintiendo como su culpa desaparecía. Lo jaló más colocando la cabeza de Naruto entre sus pechos–. No te menos precies, cariño, lo hiciste muy bien, jamás había sentido tanto placer como hoy.

–¿L-lo dices en serio? –preguntó sonrojado al estar entre sus suaves senos, sintiendo con la cara esa suavidad y tamaño.

–Claro que lo digo en serio. Espero que nadie me haya escuchado con lo que me hiciste gritar –rio con un poco de vergüenza–. Eres un hombre increíble, Naruto.

Los dos se miraron una vez más, para terminar la noche entre besos suaves y abrazos cayendo rendidos a los pocos minutos, siendo él quien la acurrucaba a ella sobre su duro y plano pecho, que para ella fue el lugar más como en el que jamás había dormido.


	10. Capítulo 10: Flores para la hokage

**Capítulo 10: Flores para la hokage**

El día recién comienza con la calidad luz del sol cerniéndose sobre todo el mundo. En aquella habitación donde una noche de pasión se suscitó dos personas disfrutaban de una calidez diferente y por mucho más amena. Sería la hokage la primera en abrir sus ojos escapando del sueño solo para toparse con la figura dormida de su joven amante.

–Naruto –musitó suavemente. Por un momento hubo confusión y duda en su mente, pero bastó con sentir la calidez de él y la forma en que la abrazaba para que esas vacilaciones desaparecieran dando paso a una sonrisa de felicidad y enternecimiento–. Quien diría que un muchacho tan amable e inocente como tú sería tan buen amante.

Decidió que quería prolongar lo más posible ese momento así que cerró los ojos y se acurrucó en el pecho de su amante. Solo unos minutos más pasaron para que él despertara, se removió solo un poco sin separarse de ella, para luego fijarla.

–Que hermosa forma de despertar –susurró él maravillado por la presencia de esa mujer. La abrazó con cariño y acarició su lacia cabellera–. Tsunade, que hermosa te vez aun dormida –sonrió besándola en la frente.

–Ya despertaste –susurró ella riendo un poco por los halagos del rubio. Abrió sus ojos para fijar los de su amante.

Por un momento solo ser miraron a los ojos cual si hablaran con la mirada, ya no había dudas ni temores entre ellos. Naruto se acercó lentamente hasta unir sus labios con los de ella en un suave y sentimental beso al que ella no se negó. Fueron las suaves y delicadas manos de Tsunade las que acariciaron con cariño el rostro de Naruto.

–¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó Naruto.

–Debo decir que mejor que nunca. La calidez y suavidad de tus brazos es demasiado cómoda –respondió con vergüenza–. ¿Y tú?

–Como si el más hermoso, grácil y erótico ángel hubiera dormido en mis brazos –fue lo que respondió perdido en los ojos de la hokage.

Tsunade solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada ante tan dulces palabras.

–Por dios, Naruto. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? –alegó la rubia halagada–. Gracias.

Él solo rio un poco y de la nada se lanzó sobre ella recostándola y colocándose encima con claras intenciones que su sonrisa anticipaba.

–Oye, oye, espera Naruto –detuvo ella sorprendida por el rápido movimiento.

–¿Qué pasa, Tsunade? –cuestionó buscando besar el cuello de la rubia.

–N-no es el momento, es de día y…–suspira y se muerde el labio para evitar un gemido–. Cariño, tengo que ir a trabajar.

–¿Es necesario? –insistió mientras sus besos se dirigían más abajo.

–C-claro que si, Naruto. Si no asisto vendrán a buscarme y podrían descubrir lo que hicimos –trataba de objetar pero comenzaba a ser vencida por el placer, más al ser sus pezones hostigados por la lengua de Naruto–. E-eso no, eso no… que bien se siente… p-pero no es el momento Naruto –logró alejarlo de sus pechos y debió cubrirse con la manta.

–…L-lo siento, no quería molestarte –el chico pensó que había hecho algo mal.

–No, no me molesta, solo que no tengo tiempo –respondió con una voz más suave–. Sé que debes estar excitado, pero en verdad no tengo tiempo, debo ir a trabajar para evitar levantar sospechas –se levantó de la cama.

–espera… ¿sospechas? Lo dices como si lo que hicimos fuera un crimen –dijo Naruto un poco ofendido por lo que ella dijo, o como lo dijo.

–No me refiero a eso, pero debes entender que lo que hicimos no fue algo precisamente correcto –explicó ella buscando en su armario una toalla.

–Otra vez con eso –bufó Naruto levantándose de la cama–. Sigues hablando como si lo que hicimos fuera algo malo y antinatural.

–Quizás no sea malo, pero antinatural si, recuerda que entre tú y yo hay treinta años de diferencia, eso lo vuelve malo ante los ojos de los demás por eso nadie debe enterarse de esto –dijo mientras elegía su ropa.

–También decían que yo era malo y que era antinatural –respondió mientras se vestía–. Nunca me importó lo que dijeran o pensaran de mí porque en el fondo siempre supe quién era y lo que quería ser.

–Naruto –dijo sorprendida por lo que él dijo–. No quería ofenderte, cariño.

–No importa –dijo tajante mientras se dirigía la ventana–. No puedo entenderte, una día eres una y al día siguiente eres otra. Pareciera que juegas conmigo.

Antes que él saliera por la ventana la rubia se acercó y tomó suavemente su mano. Naruto se sorprendió y volvió su mirada a ella.

–Perdóname, sé que esto es muy confuso para ti, pero no es diferente para mí. Lo que pasó anoche quiero pensar que no fue solo sexo, yo jamás jugaría contigo de esa forma –dijo con voz suave y la mirada gacha.

–Para mí no, para mí fue un sueño hecho realidad y creí que sería el comienzo de algo –respondió él con un nudo en la garganta.

–Y… yo también lo creo –respondió ella con una leve sonrisa–. No fue solo sexo estoy completamente segura y cumpliste tu cometido.

–¿Mi cometido?

–Sí, anoche, antes de que lo hiciéramos, dijiste que me ayudarías a darme cuenta de la verdad –alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos–. Lo lograste, me di cuenta que siento algo por ti.

–… ¿Lo dices en serio? –abrió los ojos incrédulo.

–Sí, cariño –se acercó a él para besarlo con cierta necesidad–. Prométeme que volverás esta noche.

–S-sí, claro que si –no podía ser mayor la felicidad que comenzaba a sentir ante esas sencillas pero dichosas palabras.

–Entonces nos vemos en la noche, Naruto –le susurró y besó su cuello.

Él asintió lleno de emoción y felicidad salió a toda velocidad por la ventana para que nadie lo viera. Al verlo irse Tsunade mordió su labio.

–-¿En verdad me estoy enamorado de Naruto? –se preguntó a sí misma, sus palabras hablaban de una duda, pero el rubor en sus mejillas y su sonrisa afirmaban algo–. Tal vez sea mucho menor que yo pero me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Lo siento Naruto solo la noche podrá ser testigo de lo nuestro.

Dicho esto se metió a su baño para ducharse y luego poner rumbo a su oficina y retomar sus labores como hokage.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo y normal salvo la extraña actitud que Tsunade demostraba. Más alegre, menos seria, una leve sonrisa en sus labios que no despareció en todo el día, y sobre todo interés en su trabajo administrativo. Eso sí que era raro.

Sería imposible para Shizune y Sakura no notar esa extraña actitud en su mentora.

–Tsunade-sama –llamó la pelirosa mientras dejaba unos documentos en la mesa.

–Sí, dime –respondió con una suave voz mientras redactaba unos informes.

–Esto puede sonar raro, pero, ¿Está usted bien? –preguntó Sakura.

–Claro, de maravilla, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –levantó la mirada mostrando su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos.

–Bueno, es que ha estado actuando algo diferente el día de hoy, mucho más…más…amable y activa, se le ve feliz, digo, más feliz que lo normal –agregó Shizune desde el sofá.

–No sé de qué hablan chicas, yo estoy normal, solo es un día muy lindo y me siento bien. No es nada raro –dijo riendo.

–Disculpe –intervino Sakura notando algo más en ella–. ¿Está usando otro color de labial?

–…¿E-en serio? –era verdad había cambiado a un tono más intenso de rojo, ¿cuál sería el motivo?–. Q-quizás me equivoque, si eso fue –desvió la mirada regresando a sus documentos y trató como pudo de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Shizune le creyó sin problemas, pero la joven pelirosa notó que algo estaba fuera de lo normal con su maestra, aun así decidió no insistir en eso y siguió con su trabajo. Un par de horas pasaron.

–Bueno, por ahora está todo listo. Voy a salir un rato, Tsunade-sama, ¿desea que le traiga unos bocadillos de…? –ofreció Sakura.

–No, gracias. Estoy bien –respondió ella tranquilamente.

Sakura se sorprendió una vez más, ¿Tsunade estaba rechazando unos bocadillos? Ella nunca hacia tal cosa, ahora definitivamente la pelirosa sabía que algo estaba pasando. No dijo nada y se retiró del lugar. ¿A caso la hokage está cuidando su figura?

Mientras eso ocurría en la oficina de la hokage Naruto visitaba cierto establecimiento de la familia Yamanaka en busca de algo especial.

–No hay nada más romántico que flores, ¿no? –pensaba el rubio mirando los diferentes y tan variados arreglos que en ese lugar encontraba–. Pero, ¿cuáles? Ni siquiera conozco nombres de flores, ¿cómo podré elegir las correctas?

En eso salió la rubia Ino de las trastienda con unas cajas, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su atolondrado amigo allí, pues nunca le había visto con intenciones de comprar flores, la instante se acercó a él llena de curiosidad.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó detrás del rubio asustándolo por lo repentino–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Ino, no salgas así de la nada –bufó–. Bueno pues quería comprar unas flores pero no sé cuáles elegir.

–Jamás pensé verte aquí, aunque debo decir que era cuestión de tiempo –se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa pícara–. Seguro son para alguna chica, ¿verdad?

–P-pues sí, son para una chica –dijo nervioso, al fin y al cabo necesitaba ayuda para elegir las correctas y quien mejor que Ino para ello–. Seguro tú podrás ayudarme.

–¡Claro! –sonrió–. Dime, ¿cómo es ella?

–¿Cómo es ella? –replicó pensativo, ¿cómo podría describirla sin que deduzca quien es en verdad? –. Pues es un poco ¡solo un poco! mayor que yo.

–Pillín –rio Ino dándole unos leves codazos al rubio–. Así que te gustan más grandes, no me lo esperaba de ti.

–No es tan grandes a decir verdad… quizás físicamente –cierto par de atributos de esa mujer vinieron a su mente haciéndolo sonrojarse–. Bueno, su cabello es largo y claro al igual que su piel, y sus ojos son…son bellísimos –su rubor desapareció y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios perdido en el recuerdo de ese par de orbes color miel–. Son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida, parecen las gemas más perfectas y valiosas del mundo, capaces de enamorar con solo una mirada.

–…Cielos –fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia Yamanaka ante tales palabras por parte de Naruto–. Sí que te atrapó, ¿verdad?

–No tiene idea –agregó con una leve risa–. Jamás había sentido esto por nadie, al menos no hasta este nivel.

–¿ _Será Hinata o Sakura? –_ pensó Ino mirando intrigada a Naruto–. _¿Quizás alguien más? No le he visto con ninguna chica en mucho tiempo._

–Disculpa, a veces pienso en voz alta –dijo con vergüenza ante el silencio que se hizo–. Entonteces, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

–Sí, claro. Creo que sé que flores podrían gustarle –dijo guiándolo a otro estante, no sin antes indagar un poco más acerca de la situación de Naruto–. Dime, ¿qué buscas expresar con este obsequio? –le miró de reojo.

–Lo que siento por ella, nada más –respondió él.

–Entiendo –sonrió de forma más amigable–. Me alegro mucho por ti y por ella. Quizás no lo sepa pero es una chica muy afortunada si logró flecharte.

–El afortunado soy yo –musitó Naruto. Vió el regaló que ella le sugirió y supo que ese era–. Es perfecto, me lo llevo.

Ya por la tarde Naruto estaba esperando el momento adecuado para entrar en la oficina de la hokage, y lo halló. Ella entró en su baño privado y a esa hora tanto Shizune como Sakura ya no estaban de manera que solo quedaba Tsunade sola.

Con agilidad y gran velocidad Naruto entró en la oficina mediante una ventana, dejó el florero con las flores en el escritorio junto con una nota escrita por él para luego escapar tan rápido como entró y sin que nadie fuera capaz de verlo u oírlo.

Tsunade salió del baño topándose con ese espontaneo florero que apareció de la nada.

–¿Y esto? –se dijo así misma acercándose para verlo mejor–. Vaya, que flores más hermosas –sonrió acariciándolas con su mano y disfrutando de su fragancia, entonces divisó la nota–. _No tengo la culpa de estar enamorado de ti, tú tienes la culpa por tener todo lo que me encanta. Te veo esta noche._

Las mejillas de Tsunade no podían estar más rojas que nunca con solo leer esas palabras en tan bello regalo. Se mordió el labio para no hablar y emocionarse demasiado pero la sonrisa en sus labios era la mayor prueba de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo alguien había llegado en ese momento y escuchado lo que ella leyó además de cómo se sonrojó. Era Sakura quien asomada por la puerta fue testigo del regalo y por suerte no pudo ver quien lo dejó allí.

–No puede ser –susurraba para sí atónita de lo escuchado–. Alguien está pretendiendo a Tsunade.


End file.
